Steel
by Genteel.Joint
Summary: Ashley and crew are in a violent gang, find out what happens when Spencer Carlin moves to town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kyla just fucking shoot" I whispered to my half witted half- sister.

"No Ashley, I can't kill him it's…it's not right" she squemed. I was getting fed up with it, she is a member of the god damn steel gang, we fucking own L.A.,and she can't bring herself to kill one single worthless piece of shit who tried to take advantage her.

"hun" I said in my sarcastic voice"may I remind you he tried to fuckin rape you" I got rid of all humor in my voice.

"well…yea but" I stoped her mid sentence. " no but's sissy, now give me the gun"

Kyla tightend her grip on the snipper. "I can't let you" she hugged it closer.

"Kyla it's either quick and painless, or I could kill him my way which is slooow and painful….if you are such a humaintarian you wouldn't want me to kill him my way, now would you?" I asked.

"that's so what she said" said an annoyed voice that had somehow crept up behind us.

"nice one" I answered sarcasticaly, I gave Madison a sniker of hatred.

Kyla had almost jumped out of her seat when she heard the voice, she was still shaking when she spoke "when did you get here".

"just a minute ago, when I realised the job wasn't done" she gave a questioning look "but now I see why…Kyla why don't you just give Ash the gun so we can all go home, you know I have someone waiting".

"oh god" I sneered " in that case save the rounds of amo so I can take out the dousche who is goona be keeping us all up tonight"

"If you even lay a hand on John ill fuckin kill you" she sneered. Ashley noticed her sister's eyes drooping from exhaustion, "just give me the gun Ky" I said snatching it taking a moment to find the target. It only took me a second "bingo" I said, and a loud clear shot was heard.

A body colappsed in the crowd below. The gathering of overly dressed pruns went crazy, people's screams could be heard for miles. No one noticed in the frenzy as we drove away. Not like they ever did, we were member's of Steel we were just too good to be caught.

That night was like every other, Kyla and I watched t.v all night while Madison screamed halfway through it due to the guy who had been invited over for a "sleepover".

At 3:00 a.m. my cell phone rang.

"whaaat" I growled into the phone.

"im guessing it was you who took out the man from the club this evening" the Boss , the Don of L.A., or more casually called Kaine answered.

"yea" I said in a way that let him know I was thinking "of course you dumbass"

"and may I ask why, he wasn't a target I issued".

"he tried to rape Kyla" I said while picking a popcorn kernel that was stuck in my teeth.

"humm, I guess it gives you reason, however, you need to let me know before you do the job, or there will be consecuincess." he hardened his tone as if he was my father, and he almost was, my Uncle to be exact.

" yeah, yeah, sure thing fuck up" I hung up the phone and fell back asleep.

Yeah I knew I am a disresective bitch, perhaps even alittle gutsy considering this is the man who runs our gang, and the Don of fuckin L.A. But , that's just who I am and I like it that way.

**Unknown POV**

_The blade felt good against her skin, a knife through butter. Thoughts of her brother , Clay, raced through her head, one more slip and she would cut fatally. The worst thing was she knew it, and it didn't stop her. Indulging herself in physcial pain just to take away from everything she felt after losing her brother, her calm, her peace. She wanted to die. _

_With one slip she cut the artery that would kill her, she knew it was a selfish act , to its full extent, but she didn't care she was sick of being selfless. _

_Blood streamed down her wrist onto the tiled floor below, at least it was on tile, not carpet, easier for her parents to clean up. A few minutes passed and she felt her body beginning to weakin, images flashed in her eyes, her earlier ones happy the most reacent painfull. Then black, everywhere. The last thing she heard was a door being barged open and her name being screamed. _

"_SPENCER" _

"Spencer wake up, wake up" my frustrated older brother Glen yelled.

"come on we are gona be late for our first day of school" with a hint of anger as he rushed out the door.

I sat up with a pained expression on my face, the nightmeres always came back, of the past, and of the pain.

I dressed slugishly throwing on ripped jeans, and a loose fabric sweatshirt that showed of my body quite nicely. I wrapped my left wrist in a clean bandage in order to prevent anyone from seeing the imensly deep gashes on my wrist.

Glen pushed me out the door in a hurry, for someone who hated school he sure was excited to get there.

"since when have you started liking school" I asked

"oh well, you know im just excited it's a new place, a new start, and most importantly… new girls" he added with a smirk.

"wow, your unbelivable" I said back.

"ooo come on sis, it will be fun we can scoope out the ladies together" he said, playfully shoving my shoulder.

"Glen, im gay not a sketch or a pervert" sometimes he was an idiot.

Right after I finished the sentence we pulled up to the new school, King High, however it looked like a prison that had been slightly refurbished to hold desks and chalkboards.

I internally groaned. I hated school, but most importantly I hated people, excluding my family, they were the only people I ever truly trusted and cared for.

Glen and I exited the parking lot, heading toward the administrations office to get our schedules, it really wasn't cool that we had started in the middle of my Jr. year and Glen in his senior. 1st through 3rd period were easy the classes were just art, english, and history my three best subjects. Yea I may be a fuck up, but I'm not an idiot, I had all A's before we moved here from Ohio. My day went by easily untill lunch time, where I joined up with Glen, and a girl, Chelsea Lewis I had met in art class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ashley's POV

We all sat at our normal lunch table, us being Kyla, Madison, and I. Nobody ever bothered us, they knew who we were and they wouldn't mess with our status. More importantly they knew who I was, practically the heir to L.A, the Don's niece, the princess to the throne. I laughed at a group of cowering freshman as they walked by, pulling out a pack of camels in the process.

"I thought you were going to quit smoking" kyla asked

"no you asked me to quit smoking"

"well you said you were going to try"

"well I lied"

Kyla slouched, obviously disappointed. She never liked that I smoked, or drank too much, or slept around for that matter.

I noticed Kyla's face light up as a muscular, tan, brown haired boy came up to us.

"Aiden" Kyla squealed, as she wrapped her arms around his waist like a little girl. He smiled and hugged her back. Aiden Dennison was another member of Steel, and just happened to be Kyla's boyfriend.

"So you hear about the new kids" he asked.

"Yea, the girl's in my English class, I think her names Spencer" Kyla answered. It was no surprise to me that I hadn't heard about them and, Kyla had. Besides the new girl was a Jr. like Kyla.

"Yea her older brother Glen is in my Gym class" Madison said, her eyes seemed slightly far off for it to be considered an average comment. He must be a senior like the rest of us, to be in Gym with Madison.

"I hear the girl went to juvie" Aiden gossiped like a teenage girl.

"Be nice, that's how rumors are started" Kyla scolded.

"Seriously, I think it's true, just look at her" he turned his head and nodded.

My gaze followed his to a table on the other side of the quad. Three people sat at the table. One I recognized as being Chelsea Lewis, an aspiring artist here at King. The other two were unfamiliar to me. A tall male, with ruffled curly blonde hair sat on the table, I watched as he stretched his arms and yawned. The other was a female, my height, she had honey blonde hair, and even from across the quad I could make out vibrant blue eyes. She was clothed in stylish ripped jeans, and a black hoodie. I noticed white bandages wrapped around her arms, I wondered why she wore them. I couldn't deny she was absolutely gorgeous, but with what she wore, I also couldn't deny she looked like a total punk. I could see where the whole "she went to juvie" thing came from.

For a moment she looked in my direction. Her blue locked with my brown eyes. Her gaze was blank, and unquestioning. I was interested.

**Spencer's POV**

Chelsea Lewis sat next to my brother and I at the table. I had met her during art class, and so far she had been nothing but friendly towards me. I like to say "if you don't give me shit, I won't give you shit, if you're friendly to me, I also won't give you shit".

She took my brother and I around the campus for a quick tour, just so we could get a feel for the new environment. Right now she was talking about her favorite artist, who was Monet, I don't like impressionistic artists, but I wasn't going to say anything.

It was only when I felt eye's on me that I was taken away from our conversation. I looked over, searching for the pair of eyes I could feel on me. I found them, they were chocolate brown, and belonged to the best looking girl I had ever seen. She had wavy brown hair, with a red highlighted swept bangs. She wore a tank top, and an open black vest. Her legs were clothed in gray jeans. Even after she had turned her head I kept on staring. I was interested.

"they're members of the steel gang, the one you seem to be interested in is Ashley Davies, I would advise not to mess with them, the last one who did showed up in a dumpster two days later." Chelsea commented.

"What's the Steel gang" I asked.

"There are gangs at King?" Glen joined in.

"well they are just members of a gang, it's not just king kids who are in it, it's bigger than that, way bigger and scarier" Chelsea shivered.

"tell" I pressed.

"you might have heard of Kaine Davies, he practically runs everything in L.A. from crime to your local Food Lion. He is filthy rich, and powerful. He runs the Steel gang, is pretty much the boss. Their members vary from his closest henchmen to punks and rebels like them" she nodded her head in the brunette's direction. " they are a crime driven gang, but everyone's afraid to go against them considering they are under Kaine's protection"

"how do you know so much about this" Glen asked.

"Once you've lived and dealt with steel your whole life you'll know, plus I knew the guy they threw in the dumpster". I looked back over to the table, 3 others besides Ashley were at the table. There was a burly dark haired boy, a petite brunette with strait hair that I recognized from my English class and, a girl with light brown wavy hair. They looked normal to me; I didn't understand the whole ruthless gang thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rushed to my next class in haste. I watched as my empty notes drifted away from my hold. I was wondering why everyone else wasn't as panicked as I was to get to class when I was knocked to the ground. I rubbed my head and groaned.

I looked up to see the brunette I had seen at the quad, "what the hell" I said to her.

The girl smirked "what you break a nail" she mocked.

I stood up, angry that the girl wasn't offering her help "no but I'll break your neck if you speak to me like that"

The girl's smirk fell "really, I'd like to see you try" she beckoned me forward with her hand.

I did what every rational person would do in this situation, I pinned her to the locker wall.

"You didn't think I would" I said angrily.

"nah, I just don't care" as she said this she grabbed me using her legs and flipped me on the ground. I was genuinely pissed off. I used my arm and tugged her to the ground with me. I threw a punch at her face. She grabbed it with her right hand, and then grabbed my wrist. She used it to manipulate my body. In a matter of a second she had me pinned to the ground with my arms behind my back.

"Don't mess with me" she hissed.

I scowled.

I heard running footsteps and a name being called

"Ashley stop this now" I heard a female voice yell.

There were more sets, and another voice "no let her fight, the bitch deserves it" another female voice said.

"Ashley get off" I heard a male voice say, before the brunette Ashley had time to react, she was thrown off my back.

"Aiden what the hell" I heard her scream.

I watched as a burly dark brunette boy dragged her away towards the other members of "Steel" as Chelsea had called them.

Ok, now I get the whole "ruthless gang" thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Aiden just had to fucking stop me" I complained.

"I know, right" Madison groaned, she has wanted to join that fight as much as I had wanted to bash that girls face in.

"I really want to bash both their faces in right now, that bitch Spencer, Aiden, and even Kyla for her stupid make love not war slogan."

I was pissed, I really wanted to show that girl a lesson: I was itching for a fight.

"that girl still needs to be taught a lesson" I said.

"agreed, after school let's make this right" Madison smirked, she and I both loved a classic jump. That bitch needed to be told who's boss, and it was our job to do it.

-----------------

School was let out at 3:30, and Madison and I were ready. We had skipped last period to track down what room the blonde would be coming out of last. We were lucky it was the science lab, away from most of the other buildings on campus. We planned to take her behind it where no one would see or hear her. That is unless they came around the corner, which most didn't.

We waited patiently while 20 or so students poured out of the lab, we got lucky, Spencer came out last. No one was around when I grabbed her around the waist, practically dragging her behind the building. She screamed a line of profanity's, if anyone had heard, no one had cared to help the blonde. We got a good distance behind the building before I slammed her against the concrete wall.

"no one to save you now" I hissed in her ear.

I felt her shift under my hold, I didn't have time to react as she thrust her fist into my abdominal. For just a second I felt the wind being knocked of my body. I hunched over slightly grabbing where she had hit, my eyes burned with rage, and hers weren't far off from mine. As I let out a cough Madison decided to finally take action. The wavy haired brunette grabbed Spencer and threw her to the ground, landing right on top of her. She pinned down her arms, nodding for me to act. I stood up walking slowly to the girl's side. With little effort I drove my foot into the blonde's side. She let out a muffled scream, and her teeth clenched.

" lesson number one" I said while kicking the girl again.

I paused "don't mess with steel" .

I kneeled down, to her and Madison's level. I grabbed her chin "and most importantly"

"don't ever mess with me"

Between blood clenched teeth Spencer spoke " ill be sure to remember that next time I decided to kick your ass"

I smirked, this girl was really asking for it. I mentioned for Madison to get off of her. I took Spencer by the rim of her shirt. I lifted her up to the ground, then slammed her against the wall. The girl was exhausted; she didn't have much of a fight left in her. A slow line of blood trickled down from her lips, it was hard not to pay attention to how beautiful they were. She lunged at me with all the strength she had left, she landed her fist against my jaw. Then another in my stomach: she was a good fighter. Madison acted again this time getting her back up against the wall. This allowed me to get her right back to where she had just been.

The girl was going slightly limp in my arms, if I hadn't been holding her up she would have fallen. With my free hand I reached to my back pocket for my knife. I held it up to her chin, tracing patterns.

"you know I wouldn't hesitate to kill you right now" I said to her.

I could feel Madison's smirk behind me, we said this to a lot of people and most of them had ended up in a dumpster.

"you can't threaten me with death, that's all I want" as she said these words to me her eyes flashed a vivid blue, all I could see was sadness in her eyes. All hints of anger vanished, she was completely limp in my arms now.

I took the knife away from her body. "I won't give you want" I said, as I guided her to the ground.

"come on Madison" I turned my back to Spencer and started to walk away, I couldn't bear the look in her eyes. Madison patted Spencer on the cheek twice "see you tomorrow" she smirked.

As we walked away we noticed the girl's brother Glen come rushing around the side of the building. He had been looking for her, and lucky for us he hadn't seen us walking away. I watched from around the corner as he rushed to her aid. Tears came down his face as he helped her stand. I had always wished someone like that had been there for me. The people who had protected me while my father had run Steel and L.A. had only been doing their job, the last time I remembered anyone being loving towards me was when my father had died.

------------------------------------------

I called Kaine right when I got home; I wanted to see the girls file ASAP. Kaine had access to everything a person would need, and in this case I needed to see what our friend Spencer had been up to the last 16 years of her life.

I dialed the numbers on my phone " what is it Ashley" he answered.

"I need a file" I said nonchalantly.

I heard him groan into the phone" for what purpose"

"I'm just curious"

" Ash you can't go around reading peoples files just because you are curious"

"well I'm extremely curious, are you goona do it or not" I pushed.

"fine, give me the name and ill send it to you in a few minutes" he sighed, he must have been sleeping or something, he sounded pretty tired.

"Spencer Carlin" I spoke clearly into the phone.

"got it" he said, then hung up the phone.

Madison and I watched T.V. together until I heard the "you got mail" on my computer. I opened the file attached to the email. What I read nearly shocked me.

The top left held a head shot of the blonde, beside and below the photograph held all the information.

Name: Spencer Marie Carlin

Age : 16

Height: 5, 7

Parents: Paula and Arthur Carlin

Siblings: Glen Carlin and Clay Carlin (deceased)

It went on to describe mass self inflicted wounds that covered her body. From there it continued to a case of anger management issues , and worse was a major case of depression. It was listed that when she was 15 she had tried to commit suicide. If that hadn't shocked me enough she had killed a man who it said had tried to rape her. Continuing with the rage problems it said she had beaten a 15 year old boy, to the point he had to be hospitalized. She was put in juvie till and had just goten out a few months ago. That's where it left off where her family had moved to L.A. just this month.

I closed the file on the computer the look on my face was sure amazment, sadness. This girl….was just as fucked up as I was.

Almost to read my thoughts Madison blurted out "holy fuck"

"yea …holy fuck" I agreed.

It was in that moment I understood the look in her eyes, the pure flash of emotion that took me under. It reminded me of my past, of my dead dad, my regret, the alchohol, the death, the pain, I felt it all from one look in her eyes. In an instance I knew she had felt it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews, i really appreciate all the encouragment

This chapter is alittle shorter, the next ones will be longer i promiss.

Chapter 4

"Holy crap, Ash, Mads, what happened to you two" Kyla squealed.

Madison and I were sprawled across the couch, I had Ice on my bruises, I'm sure we looked fairly pathetic.

I groaned as I sat up to look at her, I had just started to feel the consequences of getting into a fight.

"Nothing" I lied. Hell even Kyla wasn't naive enough to believe that nothing was wrong.

"How naive do you think I am" ok so she really isn't all that naïve.

"fairly naïve" I poked fun at her.

"how bad is it, is the other person hurt" without even having to guess, Kyla had known we had gotten into a fight, and that most likely the other person looked worse than us.

"no" I lied again.

"who was it" I'm guessing she saw through that lie too.

"I'm not telling"

"Ash just tell her so she'll go away I'm trying to sleep" Madison groaned, she had been sleeping when Kyla had come in; unlike me she hadn't really sustained any injuries.

"no I'm not telling" I held my ground.

Kyla's face got red " Ashley Christine Davies, if you don't tell me who it was I am going straight to Kaine to tell him you've been acting irrationally violent again" Kyla raised her voice. Kyla really could get quite scary when she was angry.

"how do you know they didn't attack us first" I countered.

"because I know you" she answered, and she was right.

"fine, it was that new girl, the blonde, Spencer Carlin"

Kyla covered her face with her hand, she was trying not to get too upset with me. "so let me get this straight, you jumped her because she stood up to your shit when you caused a fight" she growled through gritted teeth.

"no I jumped her because she needed to learn her place" I said matter-of-factly.

"that's it" Kyla threw her arms up in the air "I'm going to Kaine" she stomped out of the room.

"oh shit" I said

"your screwed" Madison replied tiredly her eye's still shut.

She had said it all, once Kyla got to Kaine, I really was screwed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got the call a few hours later, Kaine wanted to see me, oh shit. I took the limo they had waiting for me outside to his place. A mansion a few miles away, well if my house was considered a mansion (which it was) then his should be fucking castle. I swear it even had dungeons in the basement. Well not really but he has empty rooms we use for the same reasons.

When I arrived at the door to his office, you could say I was little unnerved. The door cast a shadow on the step I was reluctant to take. I hesitated then, opened the door.

"sit down" I heard him say without looking up from his work.

His office resembled a study. He had a massive oak desk cluttered with papers, and the walls where lined with stacks of books.

"you know why you're here" he looked up from his work.

"yea, cause Kyla's a bitch" I smirked.

"no, because you once again have acted irrationally" his tone was bitter.

" so" I knew I was being ridiculous, my pride was getting in the way again.

"so, im not exactly sure what im supposed to do with you" he stressed.

I didn't answer.

"Ashley, your father was a great man, he would never have wanted you to be like this, hurting innocent people, just for a fight"

"my father is dead that doesn't matter anymore" I bluntly stated.

He sighed "he always had high expectations of you, don't let him down" it was as if he ignored my comment completely. " Ashley if I ever hear of this again, I swear to god I won't hesitate to make sure you don't become don until your 70 years old"

That was a threat, it was promised when I turned 21 I was to become the new leader, it was in my fathers will and our law in general. However, there were exceptions, if the current leader was killed and, I was fit to be don I would be lead even if I was under 21. Also (and as this case showed) if I had shown unfit quality's my dominance could be pushed back.

I wanted to be Don, just like my father.

"yes sir" I said under my breath. It was nearly the most formal time I had ever addressed my uncle.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I sat on my bed, my legs were crossed and my radio was playing in the background. On my lap sat a photo album, my most reassured possession. It held photo's of every good memory I had, all my times with Clay, and the time my family had been whole. I examined the picture on the upper right the longest. It help a picture of the first time I had ridden a bicycle. My father had helped with my brothers right behind him. My mom had been the one taking the photo. Tears rolled down my face as I remembered every last detail of the moment. I was about 5 years old and, I had crashed right into the shrubs in our front yard. My dad had been the one to kiss my injury. I even remembered the feeling od the hydrogen peroxide my mother had dressed the band aid in. It stung like hell. The memory made me laugh alittle, hiding my sniffles and tears, even young I was very clumsy.

I heard a knock on my door.

"come in" I sniffled as I wiped away my tears.

"hey Spence" Glen came in slightly glumy.

"what you dong" he asked with concern.

"oh just looking at some old photographs"

"you mind if I join"

"no not at all" I tried again to wipe away all the tears and my red cheeks.

He sat next to me on the bed, and together we took in all the memories of our past. We smiled as we both saw the happy family, but I was trying desperately not to burst out crying, and I could tell he was too. I wished for that happy family, but I knew I could never have it, not again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a week ago that I discovered what exactly the steel gang was. A week ago that I received some hefty bruises, I'll tell you I wasn't happy about it. If it wasn't for Glen holding me back, I would have already gotten my revenge.

I was at school now, I hadn't seen Ashley since last Monday, and I wasn't planning on looking for her. Unless she gave me more shit, I would stay true to Glen and not get my revenge. But, I swear if she had tried anything I wouldn't have held back, like I had when they had jumped me. The truth was I didn't fight to my full capacity, I guess I did it for Glen. He would have been devastated if we had to be uprooted again just because I had made the decision to get involved in another serious fight.

I was by my locker getting some books out for my next class when I was pushed back into the locker wall. I didn't freak out; I guessed it was just an accident from someone walking by the lockers not paying attention. It wasn't until I looked up from gathering my books that I realized who the culprit was. The one person I didn't want to deal with right now, Ashley Davies.

"sorry" she painfully muttered. It had actually been an accident, and I could tell she was actually trying her hardest not to arouse anger in me, or start a fight.

I wasn't all that forgiving with Ashley Davies at that moment, I wouldn't let her slide with just a forced sorry. "bitch" I muttered under my breath loud enough so she would hear.

I noticed her clench her jaw and fists" what was that" she said through gritted teeth. I could tell she was trying very hard not to sock me.

"you heard me" I turned back to me locker, giving her a cold shoulder. A few seconds later I felt hot breath on my neck and hands on my waist.

"I'm trying really hard to be as nice as possible right now, I said sorry, take it or leave it" her voice was low, menacing, and holding back.

My reply would have been "leave it" however, I never got the chance to answer. Behind us a group of jocks walked by the scene we were making. It was the captain of the baseball team who said words to us that I had been thrown in juvie for acting on.

Through pure resentment and ignorance he muttered the word "dykes" as the group strolled by.

My muscles stiffened. I felt my face go red, and I clenched my fists. Ashley tensed her hands also went into fists. Before I knew what I was doing I was throwing myself onto the boy who had dared insulted me. My knuckles collided with his nose, and I heard the sickening crunch of bone. The other jocks were on me in a second, it had to be at least 4 others. One of them threw me off their captain and to the ground, but the others never got the chance to attack me. I noticed one of them fall beside the captain (who was on the ground clutching his nose like the douche he was) and I. Ashley had now joined in, and from what I could tell she was just as angry as I was.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

I wasn't sure why I acted so brashly. Just a second ago I had Spencer just where I wanted her, the next I was on top of some jockstrap beating the shit out of him. Was it bottled up anger, was it the words he said, or was it the fact that I didn't want to see Spencer get hurt anymore. Well, unless I got to fight her, that's different. The dumb jocks were swarming us know, and before I knew what was going on I felt strong hands tugging me away from the fight. I struggled against the grip, feverishly wanting to take of the testicles of anyone who dared hurt Spencer and I. The hands got a better grip on me, I turned my head to see Aiden. He had dragged me away, and now I was watching Madison getting Spencer away from the boys. Spencer was putting up a fight, but Madison was stronger and before I knew it she had Spencer right beside Aiden and I. Spencer was screaming a line of profanity's and violently trying to get out of Madison grip. It wasn't until 2 teachers came running towards the scene that both of us calmed down.

"what the hell is going on here" a male teacher screamed at us.

"all of you too the principal's office now" the other pointed in the direction of the office. They were both furious.

Aiden and Madison compromised with the teachers to let us see the nurse before we were sent our graves.

I had some minor scrapes and bruises, Spencer was a little worse off, her lip was bleeding and there was a gash on her left knee.

The jocks all sat at the nurse's while we were escorted to the principles.

Mr. Fuckmeface or also known as Mr. Jones yelled at us for about 15 minutes until getting to the point. We were going to serve a week of in-school suspension, meaning we had to do community service work for the school. He explained to us we would be cleaning up all the graffiti my gang had done to the school. He really was a lucky guy, he was number 5 on Kaine's do not kill list, mainly because Kaine felt bad for the guy. He had to deal with us, that's punishment enough for being a fuckface.

-----------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Today is our first day of community service. Hell I really don't want to do this right now. I was already pissed that the dumb jocks didn't get any punishment, and now I had to deal with this shit.

We were taken to the back of the school, and given minimal cleaning supplies. And, whats the first thing Ashley does, she sits down against the wall and takes out a cigarette.

"what the fuck Ashley, we need to work"

She looked up at me and arched her brow quizzically "huh"

"stop fucking around and get to work" I was angry.

She rolled her eyes " nah ill do it later"

I growled to myself, I saw her smirk at my reaction. Despite her not working, I went ahead and did my best to work on cleaning the graffiti.

I got to a certain section on the wall " hey don't clean that, that's an Ashley Davies original" she frowned.

"why don't you do something, and then maybe I won't clean it"

"fucker" she said as she stood up. She went over to the bucket full of soapy water and ebnt down to get a sponge. I couldn't help but look, god she had such a nice body. Perfectly tan skin, perfect muscles, perfect figure, shit I have to stop thinking about it.

I had been subtle about it, she didn't notice. However, when I bent over to get the sponge wet again, lets just say she wasn't subtle about it. She full on checked me out, and was smirking the whole time. I rolled my eyes "just get to work" I sneered.

'sure thing spency wency"

"don't call me that" I said in annoyance.

"aww such a sensitive little thing" she smirked again, what was up with her sexy smirk, I think it was starting to get to me.

"bitch" I muttered.

"why yes I am a bitch thanks for noticing"

I gritted me teeth and groaned, all she did was laugh. This was going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Ashley's POV**

Finally the last day of this shitty community service, Spencer and I just had a small part of the wall left to clean. It shouldn't take us more than an hour, but knowing us, our fighting would delay its completion.

I was sitting against the wall, checking my nails when Spencer came around the corner with all the supplies. Spencer had done considerably more work than I had. She gave me the evil eye when she saw me doing nothing to help.

"are you going to actually do any work today, or is it all on me again" she asked.

" depends, do I have to move" I smiled.

She sneered like usual. I got up from my spot, grinding my cigarette in the ground with my left foot.

"easy tiger I plan on helping" I got a sponge from the bucket full of soapy water. Then I started to scrub the one part of the wall we had left.

She did the same. For a few minutes we did this in silence, meaning we weren't fighting for once. Which had been going on all week.

I wasn't comfortable with this silence, so I decided I would do my best to get a rise out of her.

"You missed a spot" I said.

She held her teeth together, almost as if she was trying to hold her tongue.

"ooo angry Spencer"

She continued to ignore me. That wasn't helping with the silence so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I sprayed just a little bit of water on her with my sponge.

She snapped in my direction "seriously" she said through gritted teeth.

I smirked. I was surprised when I felt a spray of water.

I smiled even larger "you know, if you wanted to get me wet you wouldn't need water, just a sexy litt-" I was cut off when I felt a large supply of water being dumped on my head.

Spencer had run out her sponge over my head. " what the" I said out of surprise.

" that's what you get for being a bitch" she smirked.

I smirked back, my hands on my knees.

We both went back t what we were doing. I took a minute off to put on some music with the IPod speakers I had brought. I turned up the music so loud, none of us heard the car driving up next to us.

However, we did hear the gunshots, and lots of them. The next thing I knew, I was being knocked to the ground by Spencer. Loud tire's screeched as the car drove away, and a pool of blood was being built around Spencer and I. besides my possible broken elbow I wasn't hurting anywhere else, which meant it couldn't be my blood.

Spencer pushed herself off my body, and colla[sed beside me, she groaned and gritted her teeth.

"fuckin mother shit fuck" she cursed more lines of profanities.

"Spencer, shit" I sat up and checked over her. Her left shoulder was drenched and blood, from the looks of it she had been shot twice in the same shoulder.

I ripped off part of my T shirt, then wrapped it around her shoulder to try and slow down the bleeding, it wasn't helping. "we need to get you to a hospital" I was trying to stay calm.

I could tell she was trying her hardest to stay conscious, I had been shot before and it wasn't a walk in the park.

I heard running footsteps coming around the building. I turned my head to see Aiden and Kyla sprinting for us. " what happened" Kyla screamed.

"she's been shot, we need to get her to a hospital"

"Aiden call an ambulance" Kyla yelled at him.

While still running he took out his cell phone and dialed 911. Kyla came rushing to Spencer's other side.

Teacher's and crowds soon followed, others who had been in the parking lot where on the cell phones doing the same as Aiden. Kyla and I got Spencer propped up against the wall.

"try and stay conscious" I told her.

Kyla and I where pressing on the wound, trying to slow down the bleeding.

Within minutes sirens where heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer, SPENCER" Paula shouted above the chaos of the ER.

My mother was acting hysterical while jogging alongside the stretcher I lay on. The pain in my shoulder was becoming unbearable, my eyes threatened to close at any minute. I knew I was losing blood, I just never knew how serious it was. From the corner of my eye I watched as Ashley pushed away doctors who where trying to get her medical attention for her arm. She was holding it in pain, something must have happened when I knocked her out of the way. Why did I do that, why did I risk myself for her.

I looked over at her again, she was looking at me, and she was sorry. Her eyes held worry, and yet they were still as strong and tough as ever.

My stretcher was pulled through double doors, and my sight of her vanished. My eyes closed, at least she was O.K. but, why did I care.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

"get off me, im fine" I hissed as the doctor tried to assist me.

I tried to push past the doors, I was so worried about her, and I had no clue why. Just a few days ago I had jumped her, then I read her file and now I don't even know. It's all my fault she got hurt, I should have been the one to get shot. Hell, those men were looking to kill me. Why did she save me?

I was being held back from following her. Soon someone else was being held back as well, I looked over to see Glen. They let us go, and he practically jumped me.

"This is your fault" he yelled in my face.

"you brought this on her" he punched the wall, leaving a hole.

I didn't know what to say, it was my fault. " she saved my life, I should be the one in there" I looked over towards the double doors.

"yea, it should be" he hissed. He was pissing me off, but I knew he was right. All I could do was walk away from the situation.

More nurses, and doctors tried to help me, I really didn't want it. Kaine could get other people to fix my arm at home, I didn't need them.

Only with the help of Kyla and Aiden where they able to get me into a room.

"Ashley just let them" Kyla said as she held me in place while the doctor attempted to get closer to me.

I growled, she was so annoying sometimes. They doctor grabbed my broken arm, and with a pain wrenching twist he was able to set the bone back in place.

I let out a muffled scream out of pain. "what the fuck man, give me a warning next time you decided to torture me" I barked.

The doctor ignored my comment. He left the room, leaving me with Kyla and Aiden, who had both made it personally their business to make sure I got medical assistance. They can be so annoying.

"Ashley what happened" Aiden asked.

"it was Thompson's men, I'm sure of it" my mood turned serious.

Thompson was Kaine's competition. He had always wanted to be the Don of L.A. If Kaine had been my father's right hand man, Thompson had been his left. However my father never knew his true intentions. He had always wanted the job, and when my father died, he was more than furious when Kaine received the title and not himself. He now lived and worked underground doing everything in his power to make sure when it came time for me to take over I was dead. If that happened it wouldn't be hard for him to take down the Davies family. He no doubt had sent some of his goons to kill me, the heir, earlier.

"Ash, what are we goona do" Kyla said holding back tears. She was even more worried about Thompson than I was.

"I don't know, I just don't know"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Spencer's POV**

"I still don't understand" Glen said, confusion, pain, and worry filled his face.

I had been trying to explain why I had taken the bullet for Ashley to my brother for thirty minutes.

"it was impulsive, I don't know why I did it" I was trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Speenceer" he groaned "that's not a reason"

"listen Glen, I don't know why, I just did, you're going to have to accept that"

He frowned. "I wouldn't have taken the bullet for that bitch" he mumbled to no one.

I frowned even more so than I already was. Even with the morphine my shoulder throbbed.

Right then a gentle knock came across the door. I locked up to see Ashley leaning on the doorway.

"go away" glen snapped.

"Glen stop" I said to him, then looked at Ashley "you can come in"

The brunette stepped into the room, slowly and unsure. Maybe the first I had ever seen her like that.

"hey ass- eyes, wanna leave for a second" she smirked. Glen scowled but, followed her request.

Once he was gone she turned towards me again "I' um" she paused "just wanted to thank you".

"sure" I said picking up a magazine by the table.

"and" she gulped " apologize for the way I have been treating you" I could tell it had painful for her to that.

"did your sister tell you to say that" I looked up at her.

She rubbed the back of her neck, then looked up at me "only the second part" she smiled a bit.

I responded with a smile "you're welcome" I said back to her.

She stood there awkwardly for a second " so, why'd you do it, save my life and all"

"I'v asked myself the same question, I haven't come up with anything yet. You know you haven't exactly been the most welcoming person at king."

"I never am, it's in my nature" she responded.

"well your nature needs to be fixed"

"so does your shoulder, does it hurt" she asked, a hint of worry in her eyes.

"not with this" I clicked the morphine.

"um drugs" she smiled.

I raised my eyebrow.

Right then, without a knock, a petite brunette came bursting into the hospital room, followed by a muscular boy. They were Kyla (Ashley' sister)and her boyfriend Aiden.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her sister " what are you doing in here" she asked innocently.

Ashley didn't respond, the girl turned towards me "she's not harassing you is she" she turned back towards her sister "damn it Ashley she saved your life"

"uhhh" Ashley responded.

"it's ok" I said, trying to stop the confusion.

"oh, well then" Kyla said, and walked over to my bed.

"Aiden will you hand me the chocolates" she turned around to beckon Aiden further into the room. He was a quite boy.

" we just thought you might like these, a little thank you from Steel" she smiled sweetly.

She handed me a box of chocolates, of all things.

"you don't seem much like a ruthless gang member" I joked.

Ashley chuckled "she's not". And I agreed.

Kyla frowned, then extended her arm towards my good one "I'm Kyla, Ashley's sister, but you probably already knew that"

"yea, I got that much" I laughed.

"you should never have been put in harms away, and we are truly sorry, aren't we Ash" she nudged her sister in the side.

"yea-yeah" she stuttered "very sorry"

I heard Aiden laugh from behind them. "Kyla we don't want to be sorry for bothering her either, let's leave the girl alone" he laughed.

"it's fine don't worry about it" I smiled half-heartedly.

"We really should be going though, nice meeting you, for real this time" she smiled.

Aiden followed her out of the room, and gave Ashley a look, as if telling her to follow.

"I'll be there in a second Ky" Ashley said.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "you know, just because I saved your life, doesn't mean I forgive you for being a bitch"

She smirked "don't worry, we have mutual feelings"

I was confused as to why she thought I had been a bitch to her, however I wasn't in the mood to fight.

I just smirked and said "goodbye Ashley, try not to kill anyone on your way out"

She turned around to leave, and just before she did she said "thanks again"

"Sure thing" I responded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

"uugggh, I can't belive that actually happened" Madison sighed while we sat at our normal lunch table in the quad.

"what, Thomson's men shooting at us, or Spencer saving my life" I asked,

"I don't know, I guess both" she had to think about it.

"she still hates us" I said slightly randomly.

"who, Spencer?" she asked

"yea, who else" I answered, letting her know I thought she was an idiot.

"well maybe we should just jump her or something" Madison suggested.

I was about to go on a rampage about how she was completely ridiculous to suggest we jump her, especially after what she had done. However, Kyla beat me to it.

"I CAN NOT BELIVE YOU JUST SAID THAT, after all she has done for Steel, and especially you Ashley" I guess she was going to group me with Madison. "you are completely and utterly ridiculous.

With that she stormed off, and of course her pack mule Aiden followed. To my surprise she went to sit with none other than the Carlin siblings.

When I looked back at Madison she almost fuming " I can't believe she went to sit with them, the little traitor"

"give it a rest Mad's, neither of them deserve it"

"Jeeze, whats gotten into you" she complained.

"I don't even know" I said in frustration, and then proceeded to bury my head in my arms. Why was I feeling so weird, what was wrong with me?

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

My brother and I had just been finishing up our lunch when to my surprise I felt another body slide into the table. I looked up to see a fuming brunette. It was Kyla, and her little pack mule followed too. Well, he's not that bad Aiden is nice.

"I am SO sick of my sister" she almost yelled.

I was in a bit of shock that she was actually sitting with us to respond at first.

"huh" was Glen's response.

Her mood changed immediately " oh I don't believe we have meet, I am Kyla Davies, Ashley's sister"

It was almost bi- polar the way she had changed moods in an instant.

"um yeah I'm Glen" he responded.

"So how's it going you two, is your arm feeling better" she directed the question toward's me.

"yeah, with the pain meds" I scratched the back of my neck, I was feeling a bit awkward.

"hmm, I'm sorry, if there is anything I can do please tell me"

I smiled "don't worry about it, it's fine"

We continued on with a conversation about school, I noticed Aiden come around and start to talk to Glen. Glen seemed happy enough. I could tell Kyla was a good person, even though she was apart of Steel. Unlike her sister, I really liked her, I could see us becoming friends. She did remind me of a friend I had left back in Ohio. With her help I was able to put Ashley out my head for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Spencer's POV**

"Glen how did you get invited to one of the biggest party's of the year"

"I don't know Spence, Charm" he flashed a goofy looking smile.

I laughed at his feeble attempt to impress "you're a dork"

"apparently I'm the coolest dork you'll ever meet, cause I just got invited to Jason's party"

"good point" I let his stupidity go.

We sat in silence while eating our lunch, the quad was really busy today, I could barely see the building in the swarm of body's. And, when I scanned the mass of people, I couldn't even see her. The brown eye's I was becoming strangely obsessed with. I didn't know if it was hate or interest, I just couldn't get her out my mind. And, now that Kyla was always hanging around my brother and I, it wasn't easy to stop thinking about her.

"so Spence" Glen interrupted my thoughts.

"yea" I said

"you want to come to the party"

I almost sprayed my water on everyone in my vicinity.

"Glen, I hate parties, and besides I wasn't even invited"

He made a sound that said "who cares"

"Glen I don't really want to go anyways" I protested.

"too bad Spence, I think it will be good for you, and don't worry Steel never really gets invited to these things so Ashley won't be there" he said

I thought about it. A party that wouldn't involve Ashley, or Steel in general meant a care free night, without anybody bothering me. Although I hated parties, I couldn't see why I shouldn't go.

"alright Glen, ill go" I said in defeat

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

"Hey Ash, Jason is having a huge party on Saturday" Madison asked

"we weren't invited" I said not looking away from the television.

"your point"

I smirked, then looked back at her "we are so there, but don't tell Ky were crashing she'll get mad"

"don't even worry about that" she smiled

Ok so I was excited, I needed a care free night. And, maybe a few drinks..ok more than a few. I really just wanted to put Spencer out of my mind. She just confused me all together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Glen somehow managed to keep me from changing my mind about the party we currently heading too. Jason's party was apparently the biggest of the year. When we got there, his house (or mansion) was filled with people, music, and alcohol. 3OH!3 played in the background. Some of me was already regretting coming.

I followed Glen to a group of people huddled in the corner. It was Jason and a few of Glen's other friends. I didn't know them, so I branched off to get a drink. Surprise surprise they only had alchohol, and I was sure the punch was spiked. I got a beer and went to sit on a stool at the bar. Yup, this guy had a fucking bar in his house.

I was 3 beers in and tipsy when I saw her. It took a minute for me to comprehend what was happening. Entering the house I saw two brunettes. All the guys started at them with lust, and the girls were clearly pissed they had entered. Jason actually looked visibly pissed. I would be too if Ashley Davies, and Madison Duarte crashed my party. I'll admit they were hot especially Ashley, but I wouldn't want Steel at any of my party's.

They started to head my way, so I did the only thing I could..rush to find Glen. I was surprised when I found him with Aiden Dennison. Apparently he had been invited on glen's request, they had become good friends.

"I thought Steel never came to these things" I asked him, while notioning to Ashley and Madison as well.

He smirked " just don't tell Kyla we came, especially Ash and Mads, she will kill them for crashing, at least I was invited"

"no one seems to mind they came, except for Jason" I pointed out Jason, and he looked pissed.

"no one ever really acres, until they start a fight, or until they get drunk" he paused "which is never a good thing, you ever seen Madison drunk, I'm surprised she doesn't have an STD" he laughed.

I looked over at the two girls, Ashley was wearing a short black dress, that clung to her figure. Madison was wearing a similar dress except in red. The beers in hand, and dancing together near the bar. I laughed when I realized many of the guys were staring with wide eyes.

"yea they do that" Aiden laughed.

I laughed, then almost cried when I saw Glen watching them just as awe struck as the others.

I elbowed him in the side "perv"

"shit, I think they saw him, I don't really want anyboy else knowing I was here, Madison has a big mouth, oh shit there coming over" Aiden got up and snuck past the crowd in the opposite direction of us. Which left me with pervy Glen, with Ashley and Madison heading our way, hey thanks Aiden.

I didn't have time to run "didn't expect to see you here" she breathed on my neck.

I smelled alcohol on her breath. She had defiantly consumed more than I had.

"your drunk" I said bluntly

"of course Spency, it's what I do best" she smiled" she wobbled a bit, yet still was able to hold that intimidating aura around her.

I noticed glen looking up and down Madison's body "Glen I'm ready to go now" I said trying to ignore the girl practically clinging to my back.

"ahhh little Spency want's to leave me" she taunted.

We all looked when someone jumped on the Dj's stage. " Cops, someone called the cops" the guy yelled at the top of his lungs.

It took a second before everyone started to rush out of the house. With the amount of people, we had been backed into a corner. We could hear the sirens, only half of the house had gotten out before the cops showed, we weren't among the lucky.

"oh shit" Ashley said.

The cops tested us for alcohol, and of course we all blew at least an .08. It wasn't the first time I had gotten hand cuffed. Needless to say we were all screwed.

----------------------------------------------------

Kyla came to the station first to get Ashley and Madison, Aiden had been one of the lucky ones. Kyla was so pissed at Ashley and Madison I don't think she had even seen me. If she had she probably would have been mad at me too. I had heard them arguing on their way out, let's just say I never want to be on her bad side. She practically pulled them out by their ears.

However when my mother came, I'm fairly sure I would have taken Kyla's wraths instead. My mother was fuming. My dad was purely disappointed, which was worse than mad.

When we got home, all hell broke loose. My mother lost it with me.

"damn it Spencer, I don't understand why you can't just stay out of trouble" her tone was harsh.

"I'm sorry"

"sorry, sorry doesent begin to cover it" after she said this she practically lost it.

"it was your fault we had to move, your problems caused our family to be uprooted" she was crying now, she had never lost it like this. I started to cry.

I turned my head way from her, I didn't want her to see me crying.

"paula stop" my father said, stern and steady.

"I hate you" I hissed. My anger had slowly come out. I knew it was all my fault, but she didn't need to blame me, I already knew.

My mother had stoped crying now, my father had calmed her down considerably.

"Spencer, just go to your room" she whispered.

I did as she said, trying not to make it dramatic.

Once in the comfort of my room, I made a decision. I hated it here, I had to leave. I packed a small bag, adding clothes, and all my savings.

I heard a knock on my door, I hid the bag under my bed.

"yea" I answered fighting back tears.

My dad came through the door, then sat beside me on my bed. "your mom didn't mean anything she said"

" don't sugarcoat it dad, what she said was the truth" I said it harshly to stop myself from crying.

"no it isn't, we moved for the best, it was a new start, for the whole family we all had problems that needed to be fixed" he smiled, he was trying to make me feel better.

"thanks dad, I think I'm just going to going to go to bed"

He gave me a hug "don't forget you're still grounded" he said it sternly but still maintained his warmth. He was a great father.

However, what he had said didn't change anything, I was leaving, I had already settled on it. What my mother had said was true, and I needed to get away.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, this is my first fanfiction, and I really appreciate the support. If you have any suggestions, or ways that I can improve this please tell me. Or if you just want to tell me how bad ass Ashley is that works too. (ok ok I have a little Ashley obsession)

**Chapter 9**

**Glen's POV**

I didn't understand why my mother always had it out for Spencer. What she said to my little sister was beyond anything she should have . I hated her for it, for treating her like she was worthless. Maybe if she wasn't so cruel to her Spencer wouldn't be like this. What Spencer needs right now is someone to care for her.

I walked out of my room, and headed for Spencer's, I just wanted her to know I love her, she's my baby sister after all. I knocked on the door " Spencer, can I come in"

No response

"Spencer come on open the door" I insisted, she was being stubborn and I didn't blame her.

Again no response

"Spence…you in there" I was starting to worry.

No response

I panicked the last time this happened she had almost died. I tried the door, it was locked.

I pounded on the door, but she never came.

I lifted my hand above the door frame for the key. With one swift movement I felt the door unlock, and I barged in. I searched the room for her in haste, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Spencer" I called out.

I noticed her window was open, I ran over to it and stuck my head out. It was a far drop. The grass below had been slightly dug up. She must have jumped out the window.

"DAD, MOM" I called out.

---------------------------------------------------------

My parents called the cops, they weren't much help. They filled a missing persons case, and searched her room for anything that would give away her were abouts. Spencer is smart, she wouldn't give anything away. The only thing that would help in her search would be getting more people involved. There was only one group of people I could think of that may be able to help. In order to find them I had to Ego.

I had to sneak out the back door to get out of the house unseen. Once out of the house I got in my house and drove to Ego. A club downtown, a club you could always find Steel at.

I pushed past the line, where a bouncer stoped me.

"I have to get in, you don't understand" I tried to get by him, he only held me back.

Inside I spotted Aiden and Madison. "hey Aiden" I screamed, trying to get it to him over the loud music.

He turned his head in my direction, I could tell he was surprised to see me, Madison turned too. A small smirk crossed her face.

They both came over to me "having trouble there glen" Madison mocked.

I scowled "I need to talk with Steel, I need your help, could you just tell him to let me in" I said trying to push past the bouncer again.

Aiden motioned for the bouncer to let me in, he obliged.

"Glen what's going on" he was genuinely curious.

"I need Steel's help, Spencer's run away, we need to find her" I said it so fast I jumbled some of the words together.

"I'm sure she will come back, I wouldn't worry too much Glen" Aiden responded.

"no, you don't understand, Spencer is ….she just can't be left alone like this"

" I understand, I'v seen her file" I was surprised in the seriousness in Madison's voice.

I nodded, I wasn't going to get on her back about why she had seen my sisters file.

"we'll send the word out, we have pretty good trackers who can probably help, give us a few hours and we will be by your house" she said.

"I'll call Kaine" Aiden said.

"Glen we will take care of this, go home and wait for us there, we will be there shortly" Madison had a stern look on her face. A minute ago she had been mocking me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

"There is a narcotics dealing underground, I trust you will take care of it" Kaine said, not even looking up from his work.

"yea ill take of it" I answered, then turned to leave. Before I left the phone rang. I paused, the person on the other line sounded like Aiden. "she ran away" said Kaine.

I picked up "tracker" from their conversation. That probably implied I was needed, I was the best tracker in the gang.

Kaine put down the phone " Ashley wait"

"yea"

"I need you to track someone for me"

"who" I asked.

"Spencer Carlin, she ran away" he said.

I stoped and frowned " she'll come back" I said as I left his office. I heard him calling my name after me.

---------------------------------------------

The narcotics deal was happening in an abandoned warehouse downtown, probably a meth house.

When I got there, two cars were parked outside. I parked my car around the corner, hidden from view.

The front door was padlocked. So I walked around to the back, where a door was slightly open, a feint light shown through. I took out my Magnum .44 from my belt and unlocked the safety.

"time for alittle fun" I said to myself.

Without thinking about it twice, I pushed through the door, spotted out the dealers and shot off a round. Apparently I didn't get all 3 of them first try. One of them was left standing, I had to take cover behind a wall in order to shield myself from the round he was letting off. I reloaded my gun, took one swing around the wall and shot one bullet. I heard a cry and a body fall to the ground. The cry's continued, and I walked out from behind the wall, gun raised. The man who looked around 35, was resting against the wall opposite the one I had been hiding behind, his gun wasn't near him, and he was gripping his leg in sheer pain.

I dropped my gun to my side while I walked towards him.

"from what I hear someone's been doing illegal narcotics deals behind Kaine's back" I said

The man stopped gripping his leg and looked up at me "screw Kaine"

"yea, I'd like to say that to him sometimes too" I crouched down to his eye level.

"but sadly, he runs this town, which means he runs you, and you where trying to screw him"

"it wasn't me, I'm not in charge of this" he was trying to defend himself, poor bastard, he wasn't getting out of this.

"yea, I wouldn't risk my life for someone else" I cocked my head, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I owe someone" he spat blood at me. I wiped it away in disgust.

I owe someone something too. What was I doing, I should be out finding Spencer, what has gotten into me.

" I guess I do too" I frowned.

I got up from my crouching position, then pointed the gun to his head "sorry about this".

I pulled the trigger, a small amount blood splat on my face. I wiped it away with my shirt.

I had to find Spencer, I owe her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Ashley's POV**

I rushed over to meet at the Carlin's home when I came to the realization. She saved my ass, the least I could do was help out. Aiden and Madison were already there when I arrived, along with a few others from our gang, Richard the man below me was there as well.

"Where is Kyla" I said when I walked in the room, not bothering to stop and see if she was even there. I knew she wouldn't be, she wasn't good with this stuff.

"she doesent know, you know how she gets when its someone she cares for" Aiden spoke, remembering the time he had been taken, Kyla went into an almost zombie like state, couldn't even function.

"yea I know" I paused looking around for Glen "where is Glen".

"behind you" he said as he walked in " I was talking to the police, they have nothing" I could tell he was about to break down.

" don't worry, just tell me what you know"

" all I know is what she took, from what I can tell she's taken all her savings, and some clothes, but nothing else, she didn't even take her cell phone"

I got an idea " do you know what clothes she toke" I asked

He rubbed his hands down his face, he looked tired " uuuh, from what I can tell her favorite sweatshirt is missing, maybe some jeans, and her heavy jacket is missing as well"

I paused to think " she took all warm clothes meaning she has a specific place she is heading too, someplace cold, can you think of anywhere cold she might want to go too" I asked.

" it gets really cold this time a year where we used to live Forkstown, Ohio"

"then we will start looking for her there"I looked around and raised my eyebrows at the group gathered "well come on then let's get our asses to Ohio".

--------------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

It isn't pleasant having to hitchhike across the Midwest. Trust me when I say there are many sketchy men out there, my boobs arn't that nice give me a break. Wait, that's exactly what I need right now a break from L.A. and everyone in it including my family. There was only one family member I wanted to see right now, and he was in Forkstown, Ohio. I was one days travel away at least at the pace I was going. Hitchhiking a few miles, then walking a few more, I guess it wasn't really all that bad.

Right now I just want to be left alone, I want my mom to understand me, I don't want to be the blame for my family's shit life even though I know it is, and most of all I want Clay. So that's why I'm running from everything I do have in my life. Because, I'm selfish and what I have will never be enough, not without Clay. So yea, at this very moment in time it wasn't all that bad, because I got to be away from all the people who judge me, who inevitably will end up hurting me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

With a car it would take about a day to get there, but that's if we didn't stop along the way. Glen was pushing the non-stop journey but, I knew no sleep, at least for the driver would end up hurting us.

We had now driven about 12 yours, and stopped at a motel for the night. We ended up just getting two rooms, less money to spend.

Aiden, Madison, Glen, and I all shared a room together. I was actually really tired, so I curled up under the blankets in one of our two beds. Aiden gave me a look.

"Ash" he groaned "are you seriously going to take the whole bed".

I gave him a mimicking groan in response then moved myself to the very edge of the bed so we could share. He laid on the end of his side too, neither one of us wanted to get any closer. Aiden always was a good friend to me, it wasn't like we didn't want to share a bed, its just that neither one of us wanted to end up curled up next to each other. Which Glen and Madison were doing right now?

She had been comforting him the whole trip, and I guess they had just fallen asleep on accident. I almost laughed at the thought of Madison trying to comfort someone. One time when we were young I had gotten into a fight with some chick at school, the best Madison could do to comfort me was tell me "at least you aren't fat" and the other girl wasn't even remotely large.

I couldn't fall asleep for some time, I couldn't help but wonder if Spencer really was in Forkstown. And, if she was were would we be able to find her there. It's not like she could just move right on in to her old house. And, from what I've heard she hadn't made the best impression while she lived there.

Again I started to wonder why I cared if she was ok in the first place. I'v always been selfish, it's who I am, Ashley Davies doesn't give a flying fuck what happens to anybody. Maybe it's because I really do care, for once in my life maybe I actually care for someone else's well being. Spencer Carlin blonde, blue-eyed, and beautiful.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glen do you have any idea where she might be" I asked

We had been driving around Forkstown for hours, going where ever Glen said she might be. So far no sign of her whatsoever, and it was starting to snow. Aiden's van didn't have 4 wheel drive it could get dangerous.

"there is one place we haven't looked yet" he said

"and that is" I questioned.

"the cemetery, behind the church"

I followed his directions to the church, it took us a good 20 minutes to get down there.

"just drive around back, that's where the cemetery is"

I did as he said, and as I came around the corner a large cemetery came into view. The trees had almost hidden it but there was a clearing in the woods. Subtle landscaping had planted oak trees sparingly in the clearing. And, despite the fact that it was in fact a cemetray filled with grave stones, it was beautiful.

We scanned the area for our blonde, but Glen had already knew what direction to look in. We followed his gaze to the northeast part of the clearing. There we saw her, curled up under a large Oak, sitting next to a grave.

Glen started to cry "stay here" he said shakily, and then walked slowly over to where she was.

The snow was falling harder now, the stones where being topped with a layer of white, and the sky had turned a light gray. From across the clearing I watched the two siblings embrace each other in tears. I knew it was Clay's grave they were at. For hours they sat there, I could tell little was being said between them. Madiosn, Aiden, and I all got in the van. I told the other car, filled with Richard, and backup they could head home.

I sat in the driver's seat while Mad's and Aid played cards in the back. We were all pretty silent.

After a few hours the two siblings walked over to our Van.

"Ready" I asked Glen, Spencer stood behind him, tears had obviously just left her.

"thank you Ashley" Is all he said.

We all drove home in silence, I couldn't help but glance at Glen and Spencer curled up on the couch in the back. But, what caused me the most confusion is when I couldn't help but, want to be the one comforting her, holding her, just being with her. What was coming over me, like I said Ashley Davies isn't supposed to care, this would take some getting used to.


	11. Chapter 11

R&R please, I'll give out brownies to everyone who does

**Chapter 11**

**Spencer's POV**

I couldn't deal with going home yet. My mother's words still hurt, I wasn't sure if their truth would ever fade. Kyla offered Glen and I to stay the night at the mansion, just to put of the confrontation with my mother longer. The only problem was that apparently there was a party at Ego that night, and according to Kyla's rules if I was to stay I had to attend the fuckin party. I hate parties.

"oh come on Spencer it's not that big of a deal" Kyla said.

"oh yea, remember what happened the last time I went to a party" I countered.

"Spencer this isn't some stupid illegal house party, this is at Ego" she looked at Ashley and Madison who sat on the couch watching jackass. She gave them a dirty word and emphasized illegal.

Wasn't she in a gang, last time I checked the word illegal wasn't anything different for them. Oh well it was Kyla we were talking about.

I pouted "listen if you are going to stay here tonight then you are going to the party understand" she seemed alittle angry….it was kind of scary.

"yes mam" I blurted out without thinking. Ashley and Madison started to laugh.

"yea she gets like that sometimes" laughed Madison.

Kyla glared at her.

"you wait here while I go get changed" she said.

"we still have like" I checked my watch" 3 hours"

"I like to be prepared" she said, then disappeared up the stairs.

I went over to the couch near the one Madison and Ashley shared. I dropped down, I was tired, and I needed sleep, I didn't want to go to some stupid party.

I closed my eyes, for just a second, and when I opened them I saw Ashley's eyes transfixed on my chest.

You've got to be kidding me. Madison must have noticed too, because she hit Ashley on the back of the head, and muttered something in Spanish.

I smirked. We all turned our heads back to Jackass. This was such a stupid movie.

**Ashley's POV**

Dude I love this movie. Yes, Johnny Knoxville just face-planted.

Ok, so the whole checking Spencer out thing was supposed to be subtle, I guess I couldn't help myself. She was really quite attractive.

Out of nowhere I noticed Madison throw a pillow at Spencer.

"what the fuck" she said angrily.

"que tu deje de dos cheques a sí" Madison said angrily. Enough with the Spanish Mads seriously.

What Madison had said went a little something like "would you two stop checking eachother out"

Was that the reason Madison chucked a pillow at Spencer. Had she really been checking me out. For a minute I almost laughed, then I smiled….sweet, I could have some fun with this.

----------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

A few minute later we heard Kyla screaming for us to all come upstairs. None of us wanted to anger her so we all followed. We entered her bedroom to find it covered in inside clothes on the floor, and some layed out on the bed. It looked like a tornado had just rolled through the room. Of course Kyla came out of her bathroom, already ready, about 2 and a half hours early.

"ready" she asked, with a mischievous grin.

"ready for what" I responded.

"to get a makeover" she squaled in excitement.

I groaned. I think I heard Ashley sniker.

"I want to help" Madison pitched in.

It was my turn to glare at her.

"uuuh Kyla I don't think this is such a good idea"

"don't fight it Spencer I already have the perfect outfit laid out for you.

I looked at the bed and saw a jean mini skirt, and a tight long sleeve flannel. I almost froze in fear, I would look like a total skank if I wore that skirt.

"hell no" is all I said.

"either get dressed, or I'm going to strip you myself got it" she said sternly.

I didn't go down without a fight but, she eventually did get me into the outfit, however, I kept my bandages on and my fingerless gloves. Kyla knew I wouldn't take them off in the first place, and I was glad when she didn't say anything about them.

Next was the makeover. Apparently I really put up a fight for that one. I'm not kidding when I say Kyla literally tied me with rope to the chair.

Kyla started to mess with my hair, while Madison was attempting to put mascara on me. I was already wearing eyeliner, why wasn't that enough for them. Not to mention Madison had applied two times as much eyeliner as I usually wore.

I felt another pair of hands playing with my hair.

"Kyla, your making her look like the goody good she really is, stop fucking it up and let me do it" Ashley said.

"bitch" I muttered under my breath. What I wasn't going to say was how actually happy I was that she was doing my hair. Not to mention she had really soft hands.

"baby" he said back to me.

When they were all done, I actually looked really good. However, I wasn't too happy about Glen seeing me like this. When he and Aiden came back inside from playing basketball, both of their jaw dropped. Glen looked like he wanted to cry. It was actually quite comical. While Aiden just looked like an idiot.

---------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Have I told you how much I hate parties? Oh well I really hate them.

Right now I was drinking on a beer, while Kyla ran off with Aiden. Hell even Glen was dancing with Madison. I really wasn't enjoying this at all, at least no one was bothering me.

Well, that is until some drunk asshole came up to me. He had shaggy brown hair, and even if I was straight I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have found him attractive.

"want to dance pretty thing" this guy was really drunk, he was luring his words.

"no thanks" I said sternly, I was trying not to show interest.

However, he didn't go away. "aww come on, it's just dancing" he pushed.

He reached to slide his hand up my arm. I was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"hey dick, get lost" I heard a certain raspy voice say beside me. I looked to see Ashley. She grabbed me, dragging me away from the drunk guy.

"thanks" I said then tried to walk away and get another beer.

She leaned into my ear "you could thank me, by dancing with me".

I didn't really have a choice because she started to drag me towards where everyone was dancing. We got in the middle of everyone. She grabbed my hips and leaned into my ear.

"loosen up" she said it slightly taunting.

I pressed up against her, putting my hands on her hips. We fit perfectly together. We danced together to the rhythm of the music. . I could feel her breath on my neck, and she had moved one of her hands to my hair. I had only planned to dance to one song with her. But, I found it almost impossible to let go of her. She was addictive.


	12. Chapter 12

The first part of this chapter is more of an interlude to C. 12. Just as a warning it is a little intense. So because of this I am going to rate this M for mature concepts (no not for that you pervs…that comes later )

**Chapter 12 (Interlude)**

**Spencer's POV**

That night Glen drove me home. I snuck upstairs so I wouldn't have to deal with my parents. Glen told them I was home though, however they didn't bother me. I was tired, and a little awed. All I could think about was Ashley Davies. Of all people.

**Ashley's POV**

I was physically at one of Kaine's meetings. But, mentally I was in a whole other world. I can't even fathom how I went from kicking and threatening Spencer Carlin to being completely captivated by her. At the moment all I could think of was how her hips felt against my hands, her body pressed to mine.

"Ashley are you with us" Kaine asked.

"huh" I was snapped out of my daydreaming.

"did you even hear anything I'v been saying"

The men around the table rolled their eyes, I guess it was typical behavior of me. They would get over it.

"we have one of Vegas's men in the basement, so far we haven't been able to get anything out of him" he repeated what he had already said to the group.

I shrugged, I still wasn't really in the meeting, not when I could still smell Spencer's warm vanilla scent.

"Ashley, since you seem so intrigued by this matter, you can go and question him further" Kaine stood up, everyone else with him. They left me in my chair.

I really wasn't in the mood for this, but regardless I went to the basement where I found the man tied to a chair. Two guards stood by him. He had massy brown hair, and a scruffy face. He looked like an ass.

"you got anything to tell me, boss plans, undercover snoops" I asked nonchalantly.

He didn't speak.

"no" I pulled out my knife and held it to his law" what about now"

"just know he is doing everything in his power to bring you down bitch" he spat at me.

Like I said I really wasn't in the mood for this. Any aspect of this. Waved for the guards to do away with him. He wasn't of any use to us. Plus he called me bitch, only Spencer Carlin could do that.

**Spencer's POV**

The next day at school we didn't speak. Although for some time we stared at each other from across the quad. Kyla apparently was trying to tell me something, however I was drawn by the way Ashley stared at me. And I at her

It wasn't until Glen and I were walked down the hallway after lunch that we actually had contact. Well not really just less subtle than staring at each other across the quad, if that can be considered subtle at all. I saw Ashley and Madison walking in our direction. The first thing I noticed about the situation was that Glen was completely out of it. He was staring at Madison and smiling. Usually whenever he was in Ashley's vicinity he became really angry and protective of me. Well not today.

Ashley and I formed a silent pact not to look at each other, not to take away from Glen and Madison's moment, who was now giving him an amused grin. Her eyebrows raised.

We didn't look at each other until Madison and Glen had their backs turned. We passed shoulder to shoulder, but our heads followed one another. I watched her smirk, I knew it was meant to anoy me. So I flipped her off and rolled my eyes. She chuckled, and despite her laughter Glen and Madison didn't notice our silent banter. They were too infatuated with each other.

---------------------------------------------------------

Glen and I drove home that day with subtle smiles on our faces. Neither of us was expecting what was to come next.

**Chapter 12 (the real one)**

**Spencer's POV**

The drive home wasn't peacfull. Fire engines and ambulences all drove past us at high speeds, their sirens damaging our senstive ear drums. Every so often we would give eachother a look of disatisfaction. A silent agreement that we were both curious as to what was happening. That changed to uneasiness when we noticed the vehicels were following our route of travel. We kept waiting for them to change course, but they didn't.

Even before we turned the corner into our neighboorhood I knew what was happening. Smoke could be seen in the direction of our house, and as harsh as it sounded. As vile and cruel, all I wanted was that smoke to be from the neighboors house. But, it wasn't.

Glen sped down the road at full speed. He barley managed to stop before I flew myself out of the car. Fire engines and ambulances were all parked in odd angles near my flaming house. The right side of the house was engulfed in flames, and I could see the fire spreading. It flew out windows, and the air around me felt hot and heavy to breath. My mother and father's cars were in the driveway. I looked around franctically. I couldn't see them. Where were they.

I called out for my brother "Glen GLEN" I was panicking and the chaos of the fire, the busy fireman were not helping.

He ran up beside me, sheilding his face with his hand from the fire.

"WHERE ARE MOM AND DAD" I had to yell over the harsh noise.

He began looking around, I followed him to a fireman standing near a truck. He asked him, and he responded with a look of hurt. He knew where they were.

They were inside.

My body went numb. I could no longer feel the heat from the fire. My mind went blank. My body moved in its own towards the burning building. From that moment on I saw everything in slow motion my body entering the building, Glen and the fireman chasing after me, the flames from inside my house.

At that moment I couldn't even register the destroyed family photos on the burnt table near the staircase. Nor the piles of ash that were some of the last pictures of Clay I owned. The only thing on my mind was finding my parents. All though I already knew what state I would find them in.

Two bodies collided into mine in an attempt to drag me back outside. I struggled. But Glen and the fireman were strong. I was pulled out of the building a jumble mess. Glen held me on the grass while I cried. I knew they were dead, my parents, my family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I had heard what happened to Spencer and Glen from Kyla. Kyla had been trying to talk to Spencer all week long. However, Spencer wouldn't talk to anyone.

Glen and she had taken residence in an apartment building a few miles from the school. They had received money from their parents will, but everything else like family heirlooms were all lost in the fire.

I had come with Kyla one of the times to see Spencer. No luck. Glen had tried to get her out the room but not even he had any luck. Glen looked tired. His hair was ruffled and there were distinct dark bags under his eyes. I looked like he hadn't slept in days. And, according to him Spencer hadn't eaten much the past week either, I could only imagine how tired she must look right now.

I was worried about her, I was sad for her. And as weird as it sounded I wanted to be with her, to comfort her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Glen's POV**

I was a terrible cook and if it was even possible I was pretty sure I had just burnt the macaroni and cheese I had just made for Spencer and I. She was finally eating a little bit, and it was my hope she would sit and eat with me. That way I might get a chance to talk to her. I didn't really want to talk about what had happened. But, I felt it was essential for Spencer too, she needed it.

They were our parents, and yes there may have been times when we fought. When we couldn't stand each other but, they were still family and we loved them. I can't begin to describe the sadness I feel for losing them, along with Clay. Spencer's all I got left and, I need to make sure she stays with me, if its all I ever do I will protect her.

I knocked on her door "Spencer I made dinner if you want some". There was no response but the past week there hadn't really been any regardless of the situation.

"it's Mac and cheese" I tried t sound exited, I left out the part where it was ruined Mac and cheese.

Still no response.

"Spence come on, you need to eat"

Still none.

I didn't make anything of it, considering this had happened multiple times over the course of week.

I turned to place the pot on the table, and that's when I saw it, a piece of lined notebook paper with Spencer's handwriting. I picked it up.

_Glen,_

_I am truly sorry for the all the hell I have put you through, and am about to put you through now. I know our family's hell is all my fault, I've known it for a while now. I am just sick and tired of living this life. I can't go through this pain again, not anymore. Please forgive me, I love you _

_-love, Spencer_

I sat there stunned. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. Not again, not again.

I ran outside to the parking lot, my car was gone. It looked like she was taking al means to make sure I didn't follow.

I did the only thing I could think of. I picked up my phone and called the police.

I could only muster out a few words, I was in hysterics. I swore I would protect her. And, now I have failed to protect her from herself. I got the police to file the report. I wouldn't wait for them to show up at the apartment. I had to find her. I couldn't fail.

I picked up the phone again, and dialed a number I was all too familiar with now. The Davies Mansion. I had to get help, and now.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I was sitting on the couch when the phone rang. I walked slowly to its stand point and with apathy I answered the telephone.

"hello"

" Ashley, ashley I need your help, you have to help" I cut off Glen's frantic voice it sounded as if he was in complete hysterics.

"whoa hold up Jr. whats happened" I asked I tried to remain calm, but I could tell something was seriously wrong.

"i-it's Spencer" he stuttered, I froze " she's left a note, it says she can't go on living, she's going to do it again" he was full on crying.

I was stunned and scared, but I was a tracker, and I had to find her " when did she leave"

"I- I don't know, but she's taken the car, lease get here fast, I have to find her"

"I'm on my way" I said, then hung up the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I sped to the apartment building where Glen was talking, more like yelling/crying at the police. They were searching the house. I ran up to him, and without saying a word he shoved the note in my face.

I read it over once. I cringed and dropped my head. I could remember losing my father, the pain it caused me. But, suicide had never even crossed my mind. This girl was in serious pain.

I looked over the house once, but I could find nothing.

I went back to the parking lot, and stood where his car had been parked " Glen what kind of car do you drive"

"it's a red jeep" he was trying his hardest to be strong.

That's when I noticed it, Muddy tracks leading from the car. I grabbed Glen by the wrist and tugged him to my car. I started the engine and backed out, following the fresh tracks out of the parking lot.

I was speeding down the road, keeping my eyes open for any changes in the tracks.

"you go off-roading much" I asked trying to stay calm.

"ye-yea sometimes"

"well that may have just saved your sisters life, if we can find the car"

We drove for only 5 more minutes till we came to a wooded area. There was only one road, and it only took a second to spot the red car on the side of the road. I parked behind it, then rushed out the car following subtle footprints and indents in the wood. I ran full on, Glen wasn't as fast but I knew he followed.

I had to find her before it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

This isn't a long chapter, but hey it's an important one and, I didn't want to drag it out. I also apologize for the delay of posting this. I have no excuse ( well I've been sick, but whatever it's still not a good one) very sorry for that.

Chapter 13

Spencer's POV

I stood in the center of the ruined shack. If it wasn't for me the place could be taken for something beautiful. Only two walls of stone stood the others were barely a step in the ground. Moss had covered the rims and etched itself into the cracks of the stone. It was small but still held a strange sense of warmth, I laughed at the irony, it was about to become a lot warmer. Hopefully it would still stand when I was through.

This wasn't at all what I imagined myself dying would be like. At least not in someplace as beautiful as this. I didn't really want to think about it, I just really wanted to get it over with. I unscrewed the cap of the gasoline with my matches in hand. With little thought I took the nozzle above my head slowly drawing the strong liquid all over my body.

I took a large breath, and then opened the box of matches.

"just make this quick" I said aloud, I guess if it was directed to anyone it would have been to god, but you never know.

I was tired, I was sick from the fumes, that's what I always told myself as to why I gave in when I heard her voice. For it was in that moment, before I lit the match, that I heard a scream that was not my own.

"SPENCER" the voice radiated.

I could hear her running now.

"SPENCER PLEASE DON'T DO THIS"

she must see me.

The fumes must have been too much for me to handle, because I dropped to the ground, the tree's were starting to spin.

The steps were close now, I think there were two sets.

"SHIT, OH GOD"

She was beside me now, my eyes were closed.

My breathing was irregular.

I was slipping.

I felt her hands underneath lift me up.

"SPENCER" was that Glen.

He wasn't supposed to see me like this, not again.

I was being carried somewhere, and then I heard the sound of rushing water, and the cool feel of it against my skin.

"Spencer, everything is going to be ok" she ran her fingers through my hair. It brought comfort I didn't deserve, I shouldn't be alive right now, why did this always happen to me.

Shit, why does this always happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

I hadn't seen Spencer for two days. Glen said she wasn't ready to see anyone. Well regardless Kaine and I had to talk to her and Glen.

When I had told Kyla we were asking them to join Steel I swear Kyla had actually jumped off the ground in excitement. She went around knocking on everyone's door in the mansion to tell them about the soon to come new arrivals. Technically we hadn't asked yet, but Kaine can be very persuasive.

When we arrived at their apartment I actually felt nervous to knock on the door.

Glen opened the door " I thought I said she wasn't ready to see anyone" he said it in a slight whisper, he obviously didn't want Spencer hearing.

"we are here to talk to both of you" Kaine said almost ignoring him completely.

Glen was about to close the door on us, but I put my foot in the door. I pated his shoulder "nice place you got here Glen, well not really, it's actually a piece of shit"

I pulled him to the couch making him sit.

"hey Spencer will you come here for a minute" I called out trying to have a nice tone of voice.

She walked out of her door and leaned on the door frame. "what do you want"

"Just to talk, how about you sit down" Kaine bumped in.

"I'd rather not" she said, she looked tired and sounded it too.

" we have a proposition" Kaine continued.

"since you two have become so involved with Steel, and considering your current situations we would like you both to join" Kaine was very straight forward about it.

Glen looked a little in shock, Spencer looked like she was really thinking about it.

" we have arranged for both of you to come live at the Davies Mansion, there is a driver waiting outside, he can help you pack you things if you so wish" he continued.

"you aren't really giving us a choice" Spencer said.

"do you have a choice" he said.

Spencer's eyes narrowed "I guess not" .

" we will leave you, I have a meeting at six, when you arrive at the Mansion I'm sure Ashley or Kyla will help you get situated" he left through the door. I followed but, not before looking back at the siblings. Glen watched us both intently, Spencer's eyes met mine. I could see pain, and almost hatred, but not towards me more towards life in general.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

"Is she still not talking to anybody" Aiden asked curiously.

Kyla frowned "no, I've tried but she just kind of ignores you, or turns up her music louder"

I could tell my sister was getting upset by this, she and Spencer were friends, I didn't want both of them in pain. But, it's not like I could do anything about it, Spencer was angry we had to let her cool off before we could try to get through to her.

"she's just being a brat" Madison sneered.

"you're such a bitch" I said taking a swig from my flask.

Kyla snatched away my bottle. "You drink too much"

"sorry mom" I responded.

I watched as Glen picked at his food. Madison was looking at him with a worried expression.

"hey is everything ok" she put her hand on his back.

This was probably the most compassionate I had ever seen Madison, she was a bitch by nature, and always would be.

"I'm just worried about Spencer, she won't even talk to me" he emphasized the me. They must be really close.

"We'll get through to her, somehow we will" I said.

And, I hoped what I said was the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is rated NC-17 for exactly what some of you have been waiting for. I promised I would write it soon : P

Chapter 14

Ashley's POV

It was 1:30 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I looked over at my clock, ok now it was 1:31. Shit I just had too much on my mind. I was worried about Spencer, I was scared about one day leading Steel, I was fed up with Vegas.

There was really only one thing I could do at a time like this. Go to the gym and beat the shit out of a bag. So that's what I planned on doing. I threw on a black wife beater and gym shorts then went downstairs to head for the staircase that led there.

I was halfway down the basement stairs when I heard noises coming from the gym. The sound of a punching bag being thrown around again and again could be heard echoing against the white cement walls. I looked through the window in the door. There was Spencer wearing just a sports bra and sweatpants, bandages around her abdomen and wrists, her hair tied back with a few loose strands in her face. I almost drooled, but her expression stopped that. She was angry, it radiated very clearly off her beautiful face.

I pushed the door open slowly so she wouldn't notice my entrance. I watched her for awhile, the way she moved, her sheer power and energy was amazing.

"Your goona wear out my best bag" I said from behind her. I noticed her body stiffen but she continued like she hadn't heard my voice.

I went around so I could see her face better, and so she could see me.

"you don't look to happy to see me" I said sarcastically.

"screw you" she replyed.

"quite the temper" I said more to myself than to her.

She looked more angry.

She continued to punch the red bag " go away Ashley I don't need this right now"

"no, what you need right now is to calm down, this isn't healthy to have all this anger" I said this seriously, my worries about her were coming out again.

"I said I don't this" she growled, and stopped punching the bag, but didn't face me.

"I said you do" I gave her a stern unwavering look.

The next thing she did I almost half expected. She lunged forward trying to sock me in the face. However, since I was half expecting it, I was prepared to move, which I did.

" Spencer calm down" I said while blocking another attack with my guarding forearms.

"shut up" she said angrily.

She was almost using me as a punching bag now. Her rage was making her faster and stronger. I did what I had too to protect myself. So I threw a punch at her, landing in the gut. It threw her back, but she only came back with more.

When she threw another punch this time I grabbed her wrist, and spun her face down to the ground. She let a grunt with the impact. I held her down with my weight.

"calm down" I said again sternly.

"SHUT UP" this time she screamed at me.

With all her strength she turned the table, and I could do nothing as I took a hard punch to the face.

We wrestled on the ground swatting, kicking, and throwing punches at each other until we both were back on our feet; she looked exhausted, sad, and angry all at the same time.

I still had enough energy to push her against the wall. I held her arms to the wall, and pressed my body to hers. She was weakly struggling to get free, but I could tell she was tired.

"calm down" I still said it sternly but I tried to sound more gentle.

She didn't say anthing, but I felt her body start to relax, I loosened my grip a bit, but still held firmly.

Her hard breathing was starting to steady.

It was then I noticed her eyes, they were a deep blue yet still light. I noticed her perfect complextion, perfect proportions, the strands of hair sticking to her forehead, and then lastly her lips, a soft perfect pink.

I leaned in so I could feel her breath on my lips, and mine on hers.

I whispered "calm yet" then touched my lips to hers.

At first it was just a brush, simple kissing. She responded the same way I did, moving in perfect synchronization. I felt her body relax even more, so I moved my hands, one to the base of her neck, the other down to her waist. Every inch of skin I touched felt electric, and I could tell by her breathing it was the same with her.

Our kiss deepened, our lips pressed harder together, and now our bodies were too. Her hands slipped down to my waist, I smiled into our kiss. I now moved both my hands to where her bandages started on her abs. I started to unwrap them slowly. She flinched away from the kiss.

"it's ok your beautiful no matter what, just relax" I said looking her strait in the eye. I moved one hand to her cheek and we began to kiss again, and then with my other hand finished unwrapping the cloth.

I moved my hands all around her stomach, there were scars on it, some deeper than others. It was apparent some would never heal, but some already had. Her abs were well sculpted, they felt good against my hand. The scars were rough yet smooth at the same time; they didn't take away anything at all.

Her hand started to creep up my beater, now she was feeling my stomach. I gasped into the kiss, her hands were cold, but they felt amazing against my bare skin. I broke the kiss and reached above my head so she could remove the article of clothing, and slowly she did.

I tangled my hands into her hair, my right leg between her knees, still pushing her against the wall. Our kiss deepened, I rolled my tongue against her lips, Our tongues rolling together sensually. I loved it every moment of it, and I wanted her even more as we progressed.

I broke the kiss and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the room connected to the gym. I had gotten a shower installed in here when I had started to work out more. It was one large room with two parts to it. A part to change and put your clothes, and a large steam shower.

I dragged her into the changing room and shut the glass door. We both weren't patient enough to take all our clothes off before entering the shower. We only managed to get our pants, and Spencer's other bandages and hair band off. Even with the scars she was still stunning, and not to mention completely hot.

We pushed our way into the large shower, were we ended up with her back to the wall, in the same position as before, this time with my right hand turning the hot water on.

The water went streaming down our skin, we both gasped into each other's mouths as it soaked our skin and clothes. At the same time we both went to remove each other's wet sports bras from the others body. It was frantic and I gasped as I felt her bare chest against mine. I reached up under her firm breasts, gently exploring the area. Grabbing every so often, her breath hitching when I would. She moved her hands to mine now, doing the same, I moved my mouth to her neck sucking at her skin.

The steam was making the room the perfect temperature, it was comfortably hot. I moved my hands down her side, below her waist and up again, now back down to where I felt her last article of clothing. I removed it slowly by its side strings, shimmying it down her thighs, were she was the able to discard of it. I took my thong off myself, then reached for the vanilla body wash. I took some in my hands, and then went back to her skin. I started at her stomach then worked my way up, then to her back and down again.

She rubbed her soapy skin on me, and then proceeded to take a small amount of wash and do the same. She then went for the shampoo, messaging it into my scalp. It felt amazing. I did the same, and we continued to kiss while running both our fingers in the other's hair.

There was a bench on the wall to the right of us. It was slightly in the stream of the water, and I could feel her pulling me towards it. She collapsed on the bench, I sat on top of her, straddling her waist. I kissed her neck again then moved my way to her chest, where I took in her hard breast to my mouth. She moaned as I sucked, and her hands grabbed my back roughly. I kissed all around, moving my way back up to her moaning lips. I kissed her roughly as I moved my hands down to her throbbing lower abdomen. Just above where she wanted me. I moved slowly, teasingly, but eventually pressed up against her aching center. With just the slightest touch she gasped. I messaged her center, teasing her, making her ache even more.

When she couldn't take it anymore she gasped my name " Ash-ley " she moaned.

I took it as enough incentive to do what she wanted, what I wanted too. With two fingers I entered her slowly. She was soaking wet, and as I went further was moaned louder. I went slowly at first, easing into her with a steady rhythm. I grabbed her mouth in mine; her breath was heavy and uneven. I moved faster now, harder, and a deep moan escaped her lips into mine. Her hips started to move into my hand, and I added a third finger, now going even harder and even deeper. She was moaning so loudly I went to her neck again, sucking sensually. Her fingers grabbed at my skin.

"Ashley" she moaned.

I felt her starting to climax, " Ashley, oh god" she screamed as she orgasmed into me.

I felt her muscles spasm, and her body go crazy, she moaned my name repeatedly, and it felt like it lasted forever.

She then relaxed under me, her breath tired and heavy. I removed my hand slowly from inside her, then rested it on her hip. My other hand ran through her hair, while I kissed her gently.

I rested my forehead on hers, I was tired too " you're beautiful" I said then kissed her again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ashley's POV

Waking up with a gorgeous blonde beside you wasn't something I always experienced, yea I had the occasional blonde bang here and then, but I usually kicked them out before anyone noticed they had been with me. Not to mention Spencer was more gorgeous than all of them combined. It was about 8:30 and the morning sun was shining on her hair in a way that took my breath away. I ran my fingers through it gently, careful not to wake her.

I had been so entranced by the girl next to me I barely noticed the one coming into my room.

"unexpected, but I've seen more shocking people in your bed" Madison smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"shut up Madison, you'll wake her" I said in a low growl, trying to be as quiet as possible for Spencer.

"you know this could get a realy good reaction out of Kyla, I'm going to go get her" Madison started to walk off, but stoped expectantly when she heard my voice.

"you tell Kyla and I swear to god you will never have children"

"like I ever want children" she was testing me.

"fine, how much do you want" I sighed knowing it was inevitable.

"100 a week, untill she finds out" she smirked, Madison was always finding ways to threaten money out of me.

"untill who finds out" I almost died a little inside when I heard Kyla's voice say this. She had sneaked up behind us when Madison had been bribing us.

Kyla didn't notice anything different at first, untill Spencer moved the slightest bit in my bed.

However, her reaction wasn't anything I could have guessed. She squeled like a little girl, jumping up and down like a little girl, so much in fact that Spencer was jolted awake, screaming profanities at the noise.

"What the hell Kyla" she complained, without having to even look at who it had been from under the pillow she had thrown over her head.

"ya see what you did Kyla, you woke her up fuck ass" I was really angry at both Madison and Kyla, I had just wanted myself to be there when Spencer woke up.

"I'm sorry I am just so happy you two are together, I think it's so perfect" she held her hands up to her face, now she looked like a drunk old lady who liked to pinch the cheeks of her grandchildren. Kyla had the weirdest mood swings.

A grumbled "go the fuck awaaaay" was grumbled under the pillow. If I hadn't of been angry I would have been laughing.

"both of you just go away" I said as calmly as possible.

"fine fine, come on Kyla lets give these two sex kittens some space" Madison said while dragging a squealing Kyla behind her.

"funny" I responded.

A few seconds past till I was sure they were gone.

"are they gone yet" Spencer mumbled from under the pillow.

I laughed, she was really cute sometimes. I couldn't help but throw myself on top of her. I removed the pillow from on top of her, placing it next to her head. I pushed back her hair with my hand and smiled. She did the same.

"morning" I said to her

"morning" she smiled back.

I was about to kiss her when another person walked in the room again.

"OH shit" Aiden almost screamed. I guess Kyla hadn't spread the word yet.

"Jesus fucking Christ" I said in complete annoyance, "cant these people leave us alone"

I could almost hear Madisons laughter from downstairs over Spencer's quiet giggle.

"sorry man, but uh" he was trying not to look at us.

"it's not like we're naked Aiden you can look at us"

"sorry ok ok, but um..Kaine needs to see you..and stuff" he said awkwardly.

"alright tell him ill be there in a moment" I said while getting out the bed. Aiden was still staring at us with question in his eye.

"now go the fuck away ass wipe" I raised my voice.

Aiden looked like a scared puppy when he left the room.

Spencer sat up in the bed, while I was looking for something better than boxers and bra to were to Kaine's meeting.

"do you really have to go" she said.

"sadly, but I'll see you later, Kaine is most likely talking to me about you and your brothers training anyways"

"training?" she questioned

I sighed training was the hardest thing about our job, you get used to killing, however I never really got used to Kaine's harsh methods when it came to training.

"you don't look so enthralled" she continued.

"no, all I can tell you is I'm sorry for what's to come, training sucks, but its necessary to show you exactly what might happen when actually on the job. I may get to live in this huge mansion" I was gloating now " get to love this totally fucking awesome life, but this job is hard, and especially dangerous"

Spencer smiled, putting her hands behind her head "so when do I start".


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up to the pounding sound of an alarm clock in my ear. And when I say in my ear I do literally mean in my ear, Ashley had placed it right next to my head, and was now straddling me. I groaned under the sheets.

"Ashley get of" I groaned.

She moved her hands to my waist, then proceeding to tickle me.

I struggled under her grasp.

"get up get up get up" She laughed.

I was in hysterics, she had found my weakness. I could never handle when anyone tickled me.

"ahh stop" I giggled "no Ashley"

She was laughing too "come one we have your first day of training" she got off me. I still didn't get out of bed. I didn't expect her to actually pull me out of bed. She grabed my leg and tugged till I collapsed on the ground. I scrambled to my feet.

"your so dead" I ran after her, but she was out the door before I could catch her.

"get dressed, hurry up" she called while running down the stairs.

"bitch" I called back at her.

"you love me" she called back"

I just slapped my hand to my head, she was ridiculous sometimes. I proceeded to get dressed in a white beater and ripped jeans. Not forgetting to put my arm wraps back on. I finished and went downstairs where Ashley was not so patiently waiting for me.

"god you take forever" she whined.

I raised my eyebrow and shock my head. "your pathetic"

She grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the basement, "we have you and Glens first day of training today, nothing serious today just getting a schedule down" she smiled uneasily, I knew something was wrong with her. She had mentioned this was hard, but whenever she brought it up she seemed to get uneasy.

We went down to the basement and stoped at the door that was just before the gym. Still holding my hand, she opened the door and dragged me through. There wasn't much in the room except a few chairs, a large black box on the left side of the room, and of course Glen, who was uneasily resting in one of the chairs.

"we can just sit here, we have to wait for Kaine" she said

We sat in silence for awhile until glen spoke "so what exactly is this all about" he asked.

"training" ashley was simplistic with her answer.

Again, I saw the unease.

Glen didn't push the answer.

We waited for a few more minutes untill the door opened. Kaine walked in silently, with two files in his hand.

He handed one to Glen and one to me. I opened it, flipping through it couriously. There was a list of times, places, and people.

Kaine cut right to the chase "these are your training schedules, you won't train together, and it will start tomorrow for both of you".

I gave him a weird look, he was pretty serious about this.

"in your files are a list a places and your teachers. Spencer tomorrow you will meet with Alex Carmen first thing in the morning, Glen you will meet her in the afternoon. After that you will meet with her and other teachers on different days and times, your file will say it all."

I flipped through the papers again. "any questions" no one asked any.

"well good luck" he said before exiting the room.

" Ash, your one of "teachers"". I put the word "teacher" in air quotes just because it sounded ridiculous, Ashley was too immature to teach anyone. Although I wasn't complaining about getting to spend time with her.

"yea" she said rubbing the back of her neck, she was nervous I could tell.

I gave her a skeptical look.

"ill be fine Ash, don't worry about it"

"yea" she said again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

"Kyla I'm bored, this movie sucks" I complained.

"yea Ky, is there any way we can watch anything besides the notebook" Aiden asked gently, he knew she would get mad if her own boyfriend insulted her favorite movie.

"but, but it's the notebook everyone likes this movie" she said to know one in general.

"no every annoying ,preepy, girl likes this movie, turn this shit off" Madison said.

I laughed, she was so right. " I don't mind the movie" Spencer said.

I gave her a disgusted look " Spencer you have deeply shattered my opinion of you" I playfully said while tickling her side.

She was sitting on my lap and now squirming and giggling under my grip.

"don't molest my sister in front of me" Glen said painfully, practically shielding his eyes.

Kyla was completely ignoring the conversation around her, just watching the screen like it was god. It was at the part where Noah and the chick were making out in the rain. It is too cliché for my tatse.

"Ky seriously turn this off" Madison was on the verge of a breakdown.

"well what else is there to watch" ky sniffled, she actually had tears in her eyes. Jesus it's just movie. However, her question gave me an idea that would surly piss people off. And, why wouldn't I want to do that.

"we could watch porn" I suggested.

Kyla gasped "ASHLEY"

"what I thought it was a good suggestion"

Spencer was giving me this weird look, I didn't see it coming when she smaked me across the back of my head. "don't be an idiot" she said.

"I'm up for it" Aiden said. Kyla did the same thing to hi that Spencer had done to me.

"you guys are just ridiculous" Madison said.

My suggestion had gotten everyone to actually settle down. No one actually wanted to The Notebook but apparently it was a better choice than what I suggested. Whatever I was just trying to make everyone laugh anyways, especially before Spencer and Glen actually started their training.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, this time no Ashley was there to make the morning better than it should be. I held back a sob when I looked at the time 6:00, this was unethical. Just by the time I could already tell that this was going to be hell, I hated the morning, and I hated waking up early.

I got dressed in the usual, and then headed downstairs to where I hoped to see Ashley waiting for me. She wasn't there, and to make it worse a note lay on the kitchen table.

_Spencer-_

_No time for breakfast, get down here as soon as possible_

_Alex Cameron_

No breakfast, great, how much worse can this possibly get.

I had no idea that it was about to get a lot worse. I wasn't expecting much when I walked through the gym doors, maybe to see this Alex Cameron, maybe some extra equipment here and there. But, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was the same old gym as usual.

I walked into the middle of the room, thinking nothing, that is until I sensed something out the ordinary. Something watching me, waiting patiently for my arrival. I was ready when they came up behind me. I swund around holding my arms up ready to block an attack. I did just that, stopping a tall blonde in the process.

"hi, I'm Alex Cameron your stamina trainer, just call me Cameron" she smirked, then continued with her attack. She continued to punch with precise blows, I held my arms up to ensure blocking. She made it so I couldn't attack back. I was being moved back to the wall, She was going to corner me if I didn't attack. I took a chance, flailing a punch at her, she moved away like it was nothing, not even a brokwn sweat. That was my first mistake, I left myself open for her punches. I felt her fist collide with my face. I could feel the blood dripping from my lip, my head buzzed from the attack.

"let's move right on to lesson one" she stopped with her attack.

She paused" well more like test number one, how long can you last until you crash" the blonde took another swing colliding with the right side of my face.

The punch got me to my knees, she was strong, I couldn't even fight back.

"your not even goona fight back" she questioned "well this will be easier than Ashley" she mused.

I expected it when she stopped talking, her foot collided with my gut, sprawling me on the ground. I couldn't help but cough up a thick amount of blood.

Cameron took me by the collar, lifting me to my feet. "Ashley lasted five, but you know she fought back".

I could tell she was trying to get me angry. I took the chance while she was unexpecting to sock her in the left jaw. She looked like she didn't expect it.

"don't compare me to Ashley" I spat out, not that I didn't have a thing for Ashley, but being compared to anyone got me angry.

Cameron smirked before pushing me against the wall, giving me another punch before slamming my head against the wall. "now that it like" she said.

My vision was getting fuzzy, my breath was haltering, and there was a constant ringing in my head.

I saw Alex's face soften, she shoke her head before pulling her arm back. It was fuzzy but It collide with my face, but I didn't feel it. It all went dark, and I remember falling into her. She caught me in her arms and I could vaguely hear her say something that sounded like " that's 6, congrats a new record"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like I had been hit by a car, left on the road, and run over by a semi. My eyes fluttered open slowly, but when I realized I had no idea where I was I sat up to quickly than I should of.

"fuck" I groaned while grabbing my head.

I looked around, my stomach dropped. It was dark, dirty, and rough. I looked up, I could see the sky,it looked like it was about to rain. I was in a hole, about as deep and wide as a school bus. All I could say was "what the fuck".

"having fun down there" the blonde looked over the edge of the trap.

"what the hell is this test" I screamed up at her.

"a stimulation of a situation you might find yourself in, impossible, frustrating, and overall helpless" she paused "now get out of it, or you may not be making out with Ashley for quite some time".

She looked up at the sky "or you might drown if that hole fills up" she shrugged not even bothered by what she had said.

Ok, I was in an impossible situation, I could die, and worse I may not be able to make out with Ashley again.

That just made this whole test all the worse.

I lay against the dirt wall, it was hard, and I could feel the root against my back.

"god this sucks"

I couldn't tell you exactly how ,ong I had been in that damn hole untill I came up with a way to get me out. But, what I could tell you is that my stomach was growling for extreme hunger, rain had made the walls muddy and ,it was starting to get dark.

I dug at the wall with my bare hands, it was muddy, slippery, but I knew it was the only way I would get out of here. One by one, I dug foot holes into the dirt. Climbing my way up slowly, but surly. Although I slipped numerous times.

After an hour I crawled over the edge of that hole, falling right next to the opening in the ground. The rain beat against my face, and my breath was heavy from the overexertion.

"Well that took long enough, I'm already done with Glen" the blonde kneeled to my side.

"how did he get out that thing so fast" I panted.

She laughed "he didn't, he's still knocked out…I may have hit him a little too hard"

I raised an eyebrow, questioning why

"he was staring at my breasts" she was to the point.

"we decieded it was in his best interests to just let him sleep it off"

"he always was a wimp" I laughed.

"yea, he really is" she got up reaching her hand out to me "now come on let's get you back to your lover"

I grabbed her hand following her back to the Davies mansion. I was starting to see why this whole 'training' thing was so hard. I was exhausted, and in pain.

---------------------------------------------------------

" I really hate you right now" I spoke to Ashley who was now laying on top of me on the couch.

She placed her forehead on mine, lingering above me. "yea I know, I thought I could make up for it" she kissed me softly "say right now" she smirked.

I smiled "we'll see about that" I kissed her back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Spencer's POV**

"test number 3, target shooting" Jason Wright, the assigned instructor said. The man was tall, shaggy brunette. He had 5 O'clock shadow and a bored expression on his face. He looked like he rather be outside smoking pot or a cigarette.

I was in the gym again, except this time red and white targets had been attached to the wall. Jason had been leaning against the wall, spinning a gun around in his hand when I had entered, this time with Glen. Alex and Ashley had decided that Glen needed a little extra motivation when it came to his training, maybe being beaten by his sister would change things.

"As you can see iv set up targets on the wall, take a gun, and show me what you got" he said this in monotone.

Glen and I did as he instructed, both choosing a handheld from an assortment on a table against the wall.

I walked in front of the targets, waiting for Glen to join me. When he did I raised my gun, only to lower it when I heard Jason directly behind me.

" you chose a magnum, interesting" he mused to himself, probably not even noticing he had snuck up on me.

He looked at Glen "Glock, nice"

Jason was more interested in the guns, than in showing us how to actually use them, luckily Ashley had shown me a few things an hour or so before, warning me that Jason would forget.

I again raised my gun, taking a second before firing, missing the target by an inch or so. I frowned, realizing I had missed.

Another shot was fired, and I looked over at Glen, who hadn't even hesitated to see what he was doing. He hit the target, and not just the target, but the dead center. My jaw droped.

"what the fuck Glen" I spat out spontaneously.

Jason had a smirk on his face.

"what" Glen questioned.

I rolled my eyes, then raised my gun again, this time I hit the target, landing just outside the bulls eye.

"Spencer, you have to focus on the gun before you can hit the target, pay attention to how you are holding the gun" he moved my arm to the firing position "its stiff" he continued. "tilt your hand, stay firm but lose"

I did as he said, tilting the gun in my hand, I fired, bulls eye. I smiled as I realized my success.

Glen took another shot, he hit it again.

" a natural" Jason stated, referring to Glen.

We both took a few more shots, untill Jason pressed a button that made the targets move. Once we got that done, he stated the test was over, asking us to follow him to the next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason took us to a small room filled with gear. Glen and I both got bullet proof vests and two guns. Glen took two handhelds, I took a handheld and an automatic.

"the test is too defeat your opposes, get hit twice and you're out, you will work as a team" he stated "you won't get hit anywhere were your not protected" once he said that I exhaled a breath I had held in. The thought of actually getting shot scared the shit out of me, I'm not sure who it wouldn't. Plus I really wasn't up for dying today.

Glen looked scared, "Glen, chill it will be fine" I said, trying to get him focus as Jason led us through another door.

"I'm worried about you Spence, I don't want you getting hurt" he was genuine.

I frowned" don't worry about me, plus I wasn't the one knocked out for a full day" I laughed at my words slightly.

I gave me a playful shove before we entered the new room.

The first thing I noticed was the multiple walls, and the high ceiling. It reminded me of a really decked out paintball ground. Except it was real.

"well good luck" Jason said before making his all so 'caring' exit.

The door closed behind us, "shit" I said to no one.

"stick together" Glen suggested.

"sure thing"

We started to walk forward, always staying covered behind a set piece. It wasn't for at least ten minutes till I actually saw someone. All decked out in black, large, and from what I could tell muscular. Glen and I took cover, and when the figure was in the open I opened fire, staying just above the set. I heard a groan, looking over I saw a figure clutching his hand to his chest. Small holes embedded into his vest, to small to be actual bullet holes. They had given us air soft guns, well really decked out air soft guns.

"Dammit" the man cried. I admittedly recognized the voice, it was Aiden.

"Aiden?" Glen questioned.

He pulled of the black mask, revealing his face. "don't get to caught up on me, I'm out, you got one other opponent you might want to watch out for" he suggested.

I looked around seeing no one. Aiden walked off the set, and it wasn't for another 5 or so minutes till shots were heard again. Before I even knew what was going on, Glen was clutching his leg in pain, I could see blood seeping through his jeans.

"that hurts a little more than air soft" he said, holding his breath.

I looked around, then I heard another voice "sorry Glen, bad aim" Madison laughed.

I still couldn't see her.

"yea ill say so" he walked of the set, giving me a good luck in the process. I frowned, shit I was by myself against Madison now, that was just great.

"come on Spencer I won't bite" she beckoned, this time I could tell where it was coming from, behind a set piece to my immediate left, I was in the open to her.

I got my automatic ready " yea but your aim might" I said before sliding down behind the corner, firing off random shots. I didn't stop to see my damage, running behind another wall. However, I knew it was over when I heard her.

"well fuck, Spencer" she laughed, pulling the small bullets out of her vest.

"game over?" I asked more than stated.

"guess so" she said back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glen don't be such a baby" Madison teased, while wrapping his leg.

" you're the one who's aims off, Jason said you wouldn't shot anywhere I wasn't covered" he was fake mad.

"well Jason is full of shit" she said, tightening the bandage, making Glen wince in pain.

They had been blatantly flirting for the past few minutes, It was mildly disgusting me.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, routine on a regular night. I sat on the floor, in front of the couch were Ashley sat, she had been mindlessly playing with my hair for the past half hour. But hey, I wasn't complaing.

"hey ash, don't I have you tomorrow" I asked her, looking up at her from the floor.

She smirked leaning down to my ear "you can have me any day" she nipped at my ear.

I blushed, getting her back by playfully elbowing her leg.

"other people in the room" Madison said while still fussing with Glen.

"I could say the same thing" was Ashley's rebuttle.

This fight was stupid, like always. My mind was elsewhere, like how it was going to be with Ashley tomorrow. I was actually nervous.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Spencer's POV**

"fuck" I said to myself as I practically threw the alarm clock across the room.

"its to GODDAMN early" I screamed to no one. And, it was to goddamn early, it was 5:30 In the morning, I was not happy about it.

My ranting attracted someone who I was coincidentally, very attracted too.

"Screw you Ashley, why the fuck is it so early" I said to her.

"because we need to start are big day" she smiled in the gorgeous way.

I didn't say anything else, defeated and tired, I pushed her out of my room, she was laughing the whole time. Sometimes, just sometimes I wanted to hurt her.

"hurry up I want to start at soon as possible" she said before I closed the door in the face.

Just to anger her I took my own sweet time getting ready, taking a long shower, spending excess time picking out an outfit that didn't needed to be picked out. When I walked out of my room ready, she looked frustrated.

She grunted in a playful way, pulling my arm along with her. We went to the gym, no surprise there. When we entered into the large room a good ways she pulled out something from her back pocket, it was so fast I almost didn't have time to react. With a quick flash she sliced at my body, causing me to jump backwards.

"what the-" I didn't have time to finish my statement. She took another skillful swing, and another, I dodged with ease but I knew she was allowing me too.

"lesson numuro tres" she started, still attacking me.

"knives and hand to hand combat" she smirked, stoping immediately.

"think you could of warned me before you attacked" I said, heavily breathing with my hands on my knees.

She walked up to me, placing her hands on my hips, inching closer and closer in ways that stopped my breath.

"I wanted a good entrance" she said in a low husky voice.

I smirked, she wasn't going to get the best of me here, I took the opurtunity to get her back, I placed my hands on her hips, pertending to be just as seducing as she.

"you should always be ready for what your opponent might do" she said in the same voice.

Taking her words to heart I shot her down on the ground my foot on her chest, without warning.

"dido" I smiled, and after a groan she did the same.

"you ready to start or what" she said pulling my foot off of her, getting on her feet again.

"I guess"

"alright then" she put the knife away " come at me"

I paused in confusion "haven't I already fought with Alex" I questioned.

"that was all about endurance, too see how much your body could take untill you blacked out, here we are actually going to fight hand to hand, a fair fight"

"shouldn't I be learning to fight from her, a fair fight isn't always a good one to learn from"

" Alex is far superior than a lot of us when it comes to pure force fighting, but when it comes to skill, speed, versatility" she paused putting her hands behind her back in a cocky gesture "I'm the best " she smirked.

"is that so" I raised an eyebrow "well then show me a few things will ya"

"like I said come at me and maybe I will" she was ready, and so was I.

I took the first move, rushing forward taking a swing at her face, with ease and no effort she dodged my attack landing a punch in my rib.

"you need to pay attention to what you're doing, with that attack you just left yourself wide open" she said maneuvering behind me to get me in a head lock.

I struggled in the grip "I just won the fight"

She was cocky, that was just Ashley, but I had a few tricks up my sleeves too. Just as she was about to ay something else I used a move she should have seen coming. I used force to flip her over top of me. She landed on her back with a grunt. However, she recovered quickly on her feet in seconds.

"nice, Carlin"

"you should have seen it coming"

"you're right I did" she smiled.

"then what.." I questioned.

"to see if you could do it" she was so cocky, it was something I liked about her.

We continued to fight like this for awhile, exchanging playful banter, mildly harming the other in the process. She taught me alot of shit I knew I would find usefull in a real situation. I could tell she was going easy on me though, something I wasn't liking.

After awhile she reached for her back pocket again, pulling out the knife, along with another. She threw me a switch blade, which I caught with ease.

"the second lesson of the day is knives, my favorite" she smiled.

We went over the basics first, which I pretty much already had mastered, they weren't a stranger to me.

"let's try combat with these suckers now" she beckoned for me to come at her.

I didn't though, I readied myself, I didn't want to make the same reckless mistakes I had made before.

"well come on Carlin" she frowned, realizing I wasn't going to make the first move.

"nope Davies, this one's yours"

She took it, charging at my left side. She swiped with her knife, only to miss. I wasn't expecting her punch to land in my stomach, but it did.

"Just because I have a knife doesn't mean it's all I am going to use" Ashley said.

I reltalited with my own attack, swinging preciscly with my knife, she dodged, but I was prepared for her too, I kicked at her, barely missing. She attacked again, this time with more effort.

I felt a slice on my cheek, a slow, sleak line of blood ran down its side.

"damn" I said, pulling my hand up to it, only to fine blood on my hands.

Ashley got close to me and pulled out a towel she had hanging out of her pocket. She lifted it to me cheek, pulling my blonde hair out of the way from the cut.

"thanks" I said

"no problem" she said, trailing her other hand on my neck.

She leaned in, taking me into a short kiss.

When she released I let her know what was on my mind " you don't have to go easy on me"

She frowned " its not like I want to do this in the first place" she said

"I know" I said, pulling her in for another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it has been so long since iv updated, iv sadly been away on a family vacation. Which means no computer access, and also sadley- quality family time. Thanks to all who commented on the last chapter.

**Chapter 20**

**Ashley's POV**

I held Spencer's soft hands in mine as I led her back up to the main floor. I was having a hard time in deciding between taking Spencer up to my bedroom and having lunch, and when her hands grazed my side my decision wasn't leaning towards the latter. However I had the decision made up for me when I was thrawted in my attempts to lead her upstairs. Instead I was dragged towards the kitchen.

My hungry stomach didn't really eat much, instead I watched the blonde with awe.

Spencer looked up from her food " when do I go on a mission" she asked

I was taken aback from the question.

"well, most of don't go on missions until we are older, I'm an obvious exception, whatever Madison, Aiden, and Kyla do is usually just small stuff Kaine is sure they can easily handle. You and Glen will do that for awhile and soon when your full fledged you can go on real missions"

She tilted her head and squinted her eyes as if trying to pry into me.

I copied her, she smiled.

"whats the most dangerous mission you've ever been on" she asked.

"oh no, 20 questions" I said in mock horror.

She laughed, and I smiled.

"well" I paused "there was this one time where Kaine asked me to take down a pack of Vegas's men coming into La la land." I stopped but her gaze asked for more.

"little did I know they were expecting me, so I had to take on about 10 men without the edge of surprise" …"and with only 13 bullets" I added to make it more dramatic.

"impressive"

"I know right" I mocked.

She laughed and lightly slapped me on the arm.

"your ego is as big as Aiden's chest" she laughed.

I smiled, this time not taking no for an answer when I tried to lead her upstairs.

"Ashley, I don't know the others will hear"

"don't be silly, Glens in training, everyone else is out, there is no one to hear us" is smirked, she was so cute was she nervous.

She smiled back, this time following me up the stairs. The minute we were in my room I slammed the door behind me, pushing her up against it. She tried to say something, but my mouth closed on hers before she could finish. Our lips moved in sync , and I heard a small moan from Spencer.

I ran my fingers gingerly through her hair, being as gentle as I possibly could. I felt her arms wrap around my waist, and I pulled her towards the bed, still entwined in the embrace.

My legs hit the side of the bed, causing me to fall backwards onto the bed. Spencer landed on top of me. She giggled as she looked down at me. Without glancing away from her eyes, I lifted the tight t-shirt she wore over her head. I felt across her stomach, feeling the scars on her body. Without thinking I swept away her blonde hair from her face, for an instant she looked nervous, but only an instant. She leaned into kiss me, and I kept it while she unbuttoned my shirt, taking her time to sweep her hands against my sensitive skin.

We inched up on the bed, until my head hit the pillows, Spencer still determined to be on top, can't say I was complaining though. Spencer slid her hands down my sides, exploring, resting on the zipper of my jeans. While sliding her right hand up and down my stomach, she unzipped my jeans slowly, daring to slide her soft fingers under my thong.

Her fingers blushed against my center, and I gasped in surprised. Spencer smiled, leaning in to kiss my neck, and while doing so pushed two fingers inside me. I moaned in pleasure, surprised by my own arousal, it had been awhile I had actually let someone completely dominate me. I was vulnerable in these moments, and there was something compelling and so attractive about it I had never experienced. My thoughts were halted when Spencer added a third finger, her lips capturing mine for a kiss. She moved inside me, and I felt myself starting to reach ecstasy. As I did my own voice betrayed me with a series of moans, which Spencer quickly softened with another kiss.

I relaxed against the sheets of the bed, already exhausted, the training must have worn me out along with Spencer who had fallen beside me on the bed, resting her head in the crook of my neck, her arm spread against my stomach.

"hey Spence" I said in a husky tired voice.

"yea " she answered back leaning up to come face to face with me.

My stomach fluttered as I thought about what I was about to tell her.

"I love you"

She looked flustered for a moment, my stomach did another flip.

"I love you too"

I was filled with different sensations I couldn't quite pinpoint. I almost wanted to throw up from being so nervous, yet I was so happy I didn't think anything could have been as great as that moment.

I leaned up, taking her lips to mine in a kiss, my hands taking her around the neck to get her closer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit Spencer watch out" I said pulling her behind the wall.

"chill it's just paintball" she said lifting the machinery to her side. I couldn't held but shake my head, she was cute, but this was crucial to her training.

"all I have to say is, what if these guns weren't filled with red and blue paint, and what if Aiden wasn't such a bad shot" I could help but lift a cheek at my last comment and neither could Spencer.

"well if we aren't careful Madison and Aiden will find us" she said in a whisper, pulling me behind another barricade.

We kept moving, advancing to the left corner of the paintball field, which I conveniently had built a few miles behind the mansion.

In a low whisper Spencer and I heard what we were searching for.

"dammit Aiden stop following so close behind, you keep stepping on my foot" madiosn hushed in low whisper.

"sorry, im sorry" he responded, I could tell he was a little frustrated. The poor bloke.

"you take the right, and ill get them from behind" I whispered to the blonde, ordering with my hands where I wanted her to go.

She followed without question, moving away from me behind another wall.

I held my hand up numbering with my fingers.

3…2…1

We both lunged forward, firing shots at the startled partners. I dove behind another wall not stopng to see if the targets were hit. Spencer retreated back to the wall she had been behind before.

"FUCK" I heard an angry Madison yell. Spencer and I slowly turned back to the two.

I saw both of them covered in blue paint.

Madison looked pissed " you got paint I my hair"

Aiden snuffed a laugh when she said this. Madison turned to him in rage.

"what are you laughing at muscle brain, you have paint all over you too"

"sorry, sorry nothing" he had to snuff another laugh.

"looks like we win" Spencer said holding her gun over her shoulder.

I smirked "guess so"


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to all who commented/ reviewed. Special thanks to sonfan200 for emailing me. Sorry for the long wait.

**Chapter 21**

**Spencer's POV**

"Spence you coming or what" yelled Ashley from downstairs.

She was going to ego to get a few drinks, I was supposed to go with her but I was really tired, plus I was at a really good point in the book.

"no, I think I'm just goona stay here tonight" I shouted back at her.

"suit yourself" she said, just so I could barely hear her.

I heard the front door open and close, and except for the TV blasting from downstairs it was quiet. Of course I wasn't the only one home, no one else had left.

The quiet lasted a good while, an hour or so before Kyla came into my room, jumping up and down on my bed like a little girl.

"I'm bored let's do something"

" Kyla, go jump on Madison's bed or something I'm reading"

"Madison will yell at me"she pouted.

"and what makes you think I won't" I said putting the book down on my lap.

"because you're not a bitch" she stated as if it was common knowledge.

"well I can be, so either you chill out or ill tell Ashley you were bothering me, and then she'll chase you, and then she'll lock you in a closet again, which none of us want"

She frowned "fine, suit yourself" she said before walking out.

I picked up my book from my lap and continued where I had left off. It was a good ten minutes before I had to put it down again.

"SPENCER" Glen yelled from the kitchen "DINNER"

I banged my head against the headboard " NOT HUNGRY" I yelled with annoyance.

"suit yourself" I heard my brother say from the kitchen.

I was getting fed up with people telling me to suit myself. Ill god damn do whatever feel like, and if they told me to suit myself one more time I was going to shot someone.

I heard all of my roommates or mansion mates as I liked to call them, eating dinner downstairs. It was a good amount of time by myself. I let my mind be fully grasped by the book I was reading, and I smiled at the peace of it all. However I lived in the Davies mansion which meant that peace was always momentary.

I heard the TV babbling on downstairs to far away for me to comprehend what it was emitting. It was silent except for that, and then the sound of slow footsteps ascending the staircase. My heart leapt with excitement, it must be Ashley back from Ego.

When my cracked door was fully opened I looked up hopefully, only to see Glen with a strange expression on his face.

"you better come downstairs" he said quietly.

He turned to walk downstairs, and I stared at his descending form strangely.

"_What was going on" _I thought.

It took me a minute to follow him downstairs, and as I decended the stair case I looked upon the others all fixed upon the television with shocked expressions.

I stood behind the couch they sat on, watching the television in order to find what was going on.

The TV boomed " a recent attack from an unknown gang has left the popular LA club Ego with devastating damages. Before being burned down, two armed men grabbed local millionaire Ashley Davies, daughter of the late Rafe Davies. Witnesses say that she was brutally dragged to a white van and driven away. If you or anyone you know has any information on this unknown gang or the kidnapping please contact the LAPD immediately"

I stared at the TV in utter shock. How could this happen, this was Ashley they were talking about, her Ashley. She was indestructible it was impossible.

As I started at the TV, not being able to comprehend anything more the phone rang. Aiden picked it up before it could ring twice.

"yes" he said "we've seen it"

"yes I know" he continued

"Kaine I have no idea" he paused to listen to the other end "yes I will"

"yes a team will be sent out as soon as I can assemble one"

He continued to talk to the Kaine on the phone, it seemed to me like wasted time, I had to go find her.

Aiden hung up the phone, turning to face all of us.

"ill be acting in Ashley's stead " he said sadly

"we will need to devise a team, and a plan in order to rescue Ashley safely from Vegas" he sounded stressed.

"this can't be happening" Kyla whispered to herself.

"we cant wait around like this we have to leave now, we have to take on Vegas" I was on the verge of tears, just thinking that Ashley was gone terrified me.

"I'm sorry Spencer but, as much as I agree with you we have to have an organized plan before we go rushing off" Aiden said, his hand on his face with a look of despair.

"I have to go" I was pacing the room picking up anything I could use for my journey to Vegas.

"you cant Spencer" glen protested.

"I can't just sit waiting for them to kill her, now I'm going if anyone cares to join me be my guest"

They all looked at me shocked out of words, it was clear I was on my own.

I looked at them with disbelief "suit yourself" I said before walking out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I felt lightheaded, exhausted, and when I opened my eyes the small amount of light caused a shot of pain in my head.

I looked around, trying to evaluate my situation. The first thing I noticed was my hands were bound behind my back. I was sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair, and yes it was bolted to the ground, I checked. The rest of my surroundings were a mystery to me, the place was dark, dark enough for me to just barely be able to make out the door in front of me.

It was in that moment that I realized how incredibly screwed I was.

"shit"


	22. Chapter 22

Just as a head up the readers this story probably wont be too much longer, just a few chapters left.

Chapter 22

**Ashley's POV**

Do you know how difficult it is to sleep when you've been tied to a wooden chair for hours on end, when your starving, and when you really have to pee. Let me just tell you know its really difficult. Really fucking difficult. I guess it had been about 4 hours since I had woken up to discover my surroundings, my situation hadn't changed, and no one had come in to pay a "visit".

I felt the anger start to rise, being tied up for hours tended to do that. I couldn't help but scream, and I wouldn't stop screaming. Panic had subsided but fear had not, I was fearful that I hadn't been the only one taken, had anyone else been hurt, were my friends ok, was Spencer ok.

I hadn't stopped screaming when three men walked in the room.

"oh would you just shut up- you annoying brat"

I did as he aid but not because he had asked ever so nicely. I looked at his face, with anger and resentment I spat at him " Thompson" I seethed through my teeth.

"I prefer Vegas, it sounds more…..powerful" the large burly brunette man said.

I stayed silent.

He smirked at me " don't have anything to say, that's a first"

I pulled myself back from yelling at him, I wasn't stupid, I knew I was in no position to be giving him my normal smartmouth.

I glared at him, the only thing I felt I could do, and because of this I felt a hard slap across my face. My head moved to the side, I felt it become inflamed and a slight line of blood trickle down my lip.

The two henchmen shifted on their feet, they almost looked uncomfortable with the situation. Well I would too if I was 25 to 30 years old and beating up an 18 year old girl.

"listen Ashley, im just going to be straight with you" Thompson said.

"I'v kidnapped you in the hopes that Kaine and his wonderful little henchmen will come running to save your pretty ass, then I hope to pick them off one by one in their feeble attempts to save you" as smiling and gesticulating enthustusiastically while speaking. He was really pissing me off.

"then when they fail, which they will, I plan to kill you, eliminating the last heir to L.A, and finally, after all these years, gain control of the city that is rightfully mine.

"your such a dumb fuck" I said, trying to be as calm as possible.

He laughed, the asshole laughed in my fucking face.

"we will see princess" he laughed.

**Spencer's POV**

"oh shit, oh shit" I screamed out of frustration when the car wouldn't start.

The engine continued to emit a sound of rupture while I banged in the dashboard.

"FUCK" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Tears were starting to fall on my face. I leaned against the steering wheel and sobbed, how was I supposed to save her when my car wouldn't even start.

I stayed like this for a few minutes, that is until I heard the passenger door open.

Aiden had slid into the passenger seat.

"your right Spencer, we can't afford to wait around, we are all leaving together, right now" he said sternly.

I looked at him, my head still on the dashboard.

"are you going to just sit here crying or are you going to get into the other car"

I didn't have to answer, instead I flung myself out of the car and into the van parked next to it, where everyone already sat, waiting in silence.

------------------------------------------

We drove for hours in complete silence, all of us to serious, frightened, or saddened to say anything.

Someone had to broke the silence, I obliged " so" I said "what's the plan".

Everyone looked at me, but no one spoke up immediately, when no one answer me question Aiden spoke up "we go to Thompson's headquarters, storm the place and get Ashley"

"thats suicide" I said, more to myself than anyone, accepting it rather than questioning.

"it's all we got without kaine's backup" Madison said.

I didn't say anything, instead I took a gun that was sitting behind me, putting bullets in it to prepare.

"how much longer till we get there" I asked

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

The blood had dried on my lip, my head throbbed, and my legs were seriously cramped.

The door opened and in walked the two henchmen from before.

"were supposed to watch you" one of them aid in a gruff voice.

I raised an eyebrow at him smirking " so do you always get to do the boring shit"

They didn't answer.

"you know that's kind of pathetic, just following that bitch Thompson around all the time" I continued.

"do you honestly enjoy that" I questioned further.

I saw the blonde one of the two twitch, his stoic features giving way.

"Oy Blondie I'm talking to you"

He turned to face me holding up his fist " don't make me do anything you'll regret"

"ooooo threatening" I laughed.

He came forward about to take a thwak at my face, I winced in preparation, but it never came.

A loud bang could be heard from outside, followed by others.

The men seemed stunned almost frightened, and then shouting could be heard from outside.

"stay here" the dark haired henchman said before running out the door with his blonde companion.

"not like I have a choice dumbass" I called after them.

The door stayed close for quite awhile. Gunshots and shuffling feet could still be heard, and I could make out the sound of the goons from before shouting although I couldn't make out what they were saying. I started to feel nervous when the men didn't come back. I rubbed at the bindings on my hands and feet, trying desperately to find a way out.

2 gunshits were heard, this time right in front of me. The door swung open, the lock had been shot off. Behind the door the bodies of the two goons and several others lied on the ground, motionless. In the middle of the doorway a girl stepped in, blonde, blue eyes, a gun in hand.

"thought you'd never come" I smirked at Spencer.

She let out a sigh of relief, "your alright"

'of course I'm alright, now untie me so I can get in on the action"

She ran over, using a knife to cut the bindings. Once she was done, she leaned in and kissed me hungrily, desperately.

"I was so worried" she whispered

I smiled "you didn't need to be, I'm Ashley fucking Davies, remember "

She laughed at my answer.


	23. Chapter 23

This is the second to last chapter, enjoy.

**Chapter 23**

**Spencer's POV**

The Thought of Ashley locked up behind that big metal door sincerely pissed me off. Needless to say it was worse when I saw her tied up in the chair, but she was ok, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"can we please put aside your ego for the time being and get you out if here' I said as I wrapped my arms around her side to help her to her feet.

She winced, they must have beaten her up pretty badly "maybe"

I smiled as I walked/carried Ashley to the large, now broken, metal door. We maneuvered by the bodies of the two men I had just killed, it pained me to see them, but I knew it was a necessary action if I had wanted Ashley back.

Gunshots could still be heard in the main room of the warehouse. I prayed that everyone was ok, and somehow I knew it wasn't.

The lot of us had taken different doors into the building. Aiden and Madison had taken the front door, literally storming the main area of the broken down building. Glen had stayed outside by an open side window, primarily to be a sniper but backup if needed. Kyla had remained in the van, that we had packed a few blacks away, trying to get out to Kaine the coordinates of the building, while I had taken the back door, my mission was to get Ashley and get out. That's what I would do, get her to the van, but I would come back for them.

I started to lead her towards the back door but she was starting to look resistant.

"Where do you think you are taking me Spencer, the gunshots are coming from that direction" she pointed in the opposite direction we were headed.

"Ashley stop, I have to get you out of here safely" I continued to pull her with me.

"Don't think you are leaving me out of this fight, do you see what they did to me" she questioned, and I turned to face her head on, leaving her resting against the wall.

"As a matter of fact I do see what they did to you and because of that you are in absolutely no condition to fight" I scowled her for her complete lack of rationality.

I pulled her along with me again, this time she didn't put up as much of a fight.

"you're not getting any for a month, just for this" she mumbled, in a way that was just loud enough for me to hear.

'don't think you are in any shape for that either" I said.

She grumbled all the way down the hallway. We were almost to the door, and I was sure we would make it. Untill I saw him.

**Ashley's POV**

There he was, Thompson, by himself, holding a gun and blocking our only escape.

This guy really pissed me off.

He held his gun to our direction, and in rapid succession fired of a round.

I heard the bullets collide with the wall, and then her, right next to me.

She clutched her side in agony, blood flowing.

I saw red, and not just the blood, I was angry, really mother fucking angry.

I took the gun next to Spencer and without paying attention to where he was standing, fired in the general direction of his cold, slimy, disgusting figure.

He fell to the ground, and I didn't know where I had hit him or how many times. All I cared about was he was down, still and bleeding.

I turned to Spencer, fear clouded my eyes, while pain hers.

"I'm getting tired of them shooting me" she tried to smile but was cut off with a pained look.

The adrenaline in my body had relieved me of my pain from soreness and sure cracked ribs. I ripped my sleeves off my shirt and used it to tie around her side. It wasn't helping much but at the time being it was all I could do.

I was starting to think of a way to get out of here when I heard running footsteps coming from the direction Thompson had just showed up in. There were at least 4 of them.

"We have to get out of here" I said to her.

I lifted her to her feet and began to do the same thing she had just done for me, this time I wasn't in pain and she was.

"why aren't we heading towards the back door" she wheezed out.

We don't have enough time, there were men following Thompson, we will just have to find another way"

She didn't say anything, instead we headed back towards the room I had been imprisoned in, we remained there in the dark corner until we heard the footsteps pass the room.

"how bad is it" she asked.

"I don't think it hit any major organs, the only threat right now is blood loss, we need to get you to a hospital"

"figured as much" she smiled.

"you'll be fine" I promised.

I lifted her to her feet again, carrying her towards where I heard the gunshots. My plan was to enter the confusion, and make it out the front door unnoticed. It was a long shot, but hey, rashly Ashley remember.

Tgere wasn't a door to where everyone was, instead it was a large opening, around the corner I could see Madison behind a crate with Glen next to her.

Kaine was there too, with a bunch of our men, Aiden was with him, blood stained the side of his arm, but he looked ok other than that.

Madison must have seen us, because she was running towards us under the cover of boxes.

"What happened" she asked taking a look at Spencer's side.

"Thompson" I seethed.

"where is he" she said looking frantically behind us in the direction we had came.

"I shot him"

We didn't say anything else, we both knew she had to get to a hospital right away.

We ran behind the crates to Glen, worry and fear filled his face.

"Spencer, shit Spencer, how could this happen" he was on the verge of tears.

"We have to get her out of here, can you do that Glen" I said, encouraging him to take control.

He looked at her, she was on the verge of unconsciousness "Yes"

---------------------------------------

I ran with Glen, who was carrying Spencer, shooting at any possible person who might stop her getting out of here alive.

I didn't stop till we were out the door, the van was sitting just a few feet away, about 10 of Kaine's men were waiting with Kyla, who was typing furiously on a computer in the back. Gently ,Glen and I place Spencer in the back of the van. Kyla took to her immedialty, not asking questions of who or how. She was in serious mode, nothing would stop her.

"take her to a hospital, the rest of us will go with Kaine" I commanded.

She nooded and closed the door, and all I could do was watch as she drove off.

Glen and I were about to run back in when Kaine and the others came storming out, still shooting inside the building.

"It's done, it's done go before the cops get here" he shouted. Gunfire stopped as we all ran towards our vehicles. Almost all of us had made it to the cars when one gunshot was heard.

I turned, panic evident in my eyes. I watched as Kaine fell to the ground, a bullet through his chest.

Emerging was Thompson, blood coming from his side, I held my gun up ready to shot, but before I could he fell to the ground, dead, exhausted from the previous gunshot.

My heart sank; all I could do was stand while I watched as everyone swarmed around Kaine.

I didn't need to stay to know he was dead, my uncle, the man I looked up to, he was dead.


	24. Epilogue

Here it is the last chapter/epilogue. Sorry for the long wait.

Epilogue

**Spencer's POV**

I stared at the door, Large, Wooden, elegantly designed. It was inviting, yet serious at the same time. It was because of the latter I was reluctant to open it, the one thing that stood between Ashley and I.

When I heard of Kaine's death I was still in the hospital, I understood why she never came to visit me, from what I had heard she had locked herself in this very office. She wouldn't let anyone in, and for days it stayed that way.

It was only when I was about to leave that she came, she looked tired and distraught. She had apologized time and time again for not coming to me beforehand. I understood though, I had lost the people most dear to me too; I knew what it felt like.

A month later and here I stood in front of Don Davies office door. She was better now, yet It still kept her up at night. I reached for the bronze handle turning it slowly, and then pushing it open.

When I walked in she was sitting at her desk filled with papers, she hadn't noticed me come in yet. I took the time to admire the office. There were large book shelves on all walls, a leather sofa, leather chairs, it looked like rich man's study.

I cleared my throat to get her attention "excuse me for interrupting Boss"

She looked up at me with a smile and a slightly raised eyebrow.

" your excused Carlin, what favors can I do for you today" she said, enticing me.

I put on a thinking face, then proceeded to walk up to her chair. He turned towards me as I straddled her waist.

"I can think of a few..favors "

"really now" she paused, showing off her gorgeous smile " can you" she finished as she kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, enjoying her, kissing her, just being with her.

" I missed you" i said "I missed this"

She pulled away to look me in the eye " me too"

* * *

We all sat on the quad, Ashley, Aiden, Kyla, Madison, and Glen, eating lunch and enjoying each other's company.

" remind me again why I have to go to school, I fucking own this town" Ashley sulked.

"I don't want someone who hasn't finished their high school education to be running an entire city" Kyla stated, she had been the one to practically force Ashley to not drop out with a GED. She had done everything but put a gun to Ashley's head, however I think she got her when she took her stereo away.

" I agree with her Ashley you rea.." I dodnt get to finish my sentence.

As I talked a girl with dark brown hair walked by, giving us a slightly nasty look, as if we looked odd or something.

"who's that" Glen asked, he sounded offended.

" I think her names Carmen or something, she is in bio with me" Aiden said, I could tell he wasn't bothered by the girl, he usually wasn't bothered by anything, unless of course it involved a hurt Kyla.

"I don't give a fuck who she is, how dare she gave me that look" Madison almost growled as she said this, I would swear I saw Glen holding her back.

" she goona pay hell for that look" Ashley turned towards Madison as she spoke " Madison you know what to do" Ashley paused, thinking about her plan " we will take her behind the Gym building after school"

"Ashley Davies you will not do anything of the sort, she is new here cut her some slack" Kyla almost yelled.

"well its never really stopped her before" I said, looking at Ashley giving her a raised eyebrow and a mocking look.

Everyone laughed, except for Ahley who rubbed her neck as if she was nervous or something.

"yea sorry about that" she smirked, as if regaining her confidence, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"I'll try to keep my distance"

And we all laughed, not just out of irony, but knowing that things were different now, knowing that the future looked brighter….except for Carmen of course.

* * *

The End

Thanks to all who have kept me writing. If it wasn't for you guys I would have never been able to finish my first craptastic fic. Thank you so much.

3


End file.
